Phineas and Ferbs ask us a question show
by Chloeloves-u-know-who
Summary: Ask a question to Phineas,Ferb,Candace etc.Rating may change.Depends what questions people ask.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb`s ask us a question - give us your best `uns! show

Phineas - Hello readers! We - me and Ferb have joined IloveFerb and want you to send in questions! not dares - we don`t roll like that.

Ferb - *Glares* *whispers* Tell them why we are here in general and the other dare part!

Phineas - Oh,yeah!.Well,y`now when you read an ask the cast fic? and they only have major characters,not other minor ones(eg - Vanessa,Heinz`s daughter).Thats why we`re here,so you can ask minor characters a question - and a few majors too,of course  
And,if this question thing goes well,we`ll put in a week of dares,so dare away!

Ferb - You can send dares to-  
Us  
Isabella  
Perry(he will type)  
Buford  
Baljeet  
Stacy  
Candace  
Jeremy  
Dr D (whoever he is)  
Suzy johnson  
Coltraine  
Irving *groans and moans to IloveFerb*  
Vanessa*Loud thud is heard*

Phineas- Sorry readers,Ferb fainted.I wonder why?

Vanessa - I know how to wake him up! *Runs to Ferb* *Kisses him*

Ferb - *Smiles,then gets up,aided by Phineas and Irving*

Phineas - Oh,and now,the whole cast of P + F welcome IloveFerb (aka writer001)

Me-*Walks up to Vanessa.*Slaps her*.THATS FOR KISSING MY FUTURE HUSBAND!

Me - *Whispering to Phineas* thank god Ferb was still half asleep!

Phineas - Why?

Me - Because Ferb would have slapped me.

Phineas - Nah, He `d pinch you on your neck.

Ferb *groggily*- Okay,send your biscuits to the reviewers,give a toe,give meow a bell for who

Phineas - Sorry,Ferb meant to say, send your questions through a review,and tell us who its for!.Ferb is half asleep.

Me - Yes,yes he is.

P + F cast minus Ferb - That`s all for now,folks!

Ferb - *Just waking up* Vanessa kissed me!

P + F cast minus Ferb - WE KNOW!

Phineas -Thats a wrap!.Review please! Don`t forget questions!


	2. Chapter 2

Me(in my hotel room) --gotcha sittin in the hot tub loungin,thinkin this place is astounding.

Ferb-*Laughs* This camera is on.

Phineas - c`mon Kate,im so bored.

Me -then what is that *points at huge teleporter next to him*

Phineas *blushes* umm--well,OH JUST START THE QUESTIONS!

Me-Sure! *runs on stage followed by everyone else*

* * *

Me - Hi peoples! Ready for questions?

All minus me - Yep!

Me - Ferb,turn the camera on

Ferb - no

Me - Why the heck! Turn it on!

Ferb - No,you`ll kill me

Me - *Walks over to camera,turns it on*

Me(on camera) Gotcha sitting in the hot tub loungin,thinkin this place is astounding.

Me - WHAT?! OH YOU ARE SOO DEAD!

Phineas - Right,thats it! i`ll start the questions!

Phineas - First question is for Candace! What would you do if Stacy liked Jeremy and Jeremy liked Stacy back?

Candace - Meap! *Faints*

Phineas - Okay,she`ll do that! *Ferb and Me walk in*

Phineas - Good,you`re back,you do the questions.

Me - Phineas,if Isabella was gonna die,would you kiss her?

Phineas - Cool,the kiss of life! sure! *Loud YAY! and a thud*

Me - Good,now`s your chance! She fainted!

Phineas - *Walks over to Isabella,goes on one knee*

Ferb - Phin,you aren`t marrying her! yet...

Phineas - Whatever. *Kisses her on her lips*

*Isabella stands up*

Me - Next question is for Phineas and my future husband!

Me - Err--umm-- I mean Ferb! Phineas and Ferb! How many days of summer do you have left?

Phineas-ooh,thats hard! umm, id say 29?

Ferb - Well,id say 24?

Me - Good answers! Candace,what is the biggest scheme you`ve ever tried to bust your brothers with?

Candace-Well,biggest thing they made that I tried to bust? lazor inator,and the biggest scheme i`ve tried? Sitting and watching it,and then,when Mom came home,throwing a bucket of orange paint over it

Me - Phineas,go into my room .

Phineas-Why?

Me-Cause I have a load of different blueprints up on my wall,so shoo!*Checks to see if he`s gone*

Me-Okay,Isabella,when did you realise you had a crush on Phineas?

Isabella-When he and Ferb built that rollercoaster.I went all dizzy and tingly,like I was going to be sick when I saw him.I asked my Mom and she said I was in love with him.

Me-Wow that was simple! Phineas,come on down now!

*Phineas walks in,holding 3 different blueprints*

Me-Okay,next question is for _ME?!_ Candace,read my question out

Candace-Ahem,IloveFerb,how did you get inspired to write stories?

Me-Well,before even knowing that there were Phineas and Ferb stories on here,I used to read Professor Layton ones.(Reasearch on google if you don`t know who Professor Layton is.) And I guess that`s what inspired me.

Candace-And they say they love your stories,thanks for writin em!*Hands over questions*

Me- Aww thank you! Next question is for Ferb! and come in psychick7!

psychick7- Okay,Ferb,if I said your accent was sexy (and it is) how would you reply? ps-you are my favourite character

Ferb-rrow! *flicks hair back*

psychick7- Thanks Ferb,gtg!

Me- This question is for Phineas: if you couldn`t talk all day,could you handle it?

Phineas-Probably not....But I`ll try it!

Ferb-So Phineas,whaddya wanna do today? *Phineas shrugs*

Ferb-Maybe we could build a rollercoaster!

Ferb-Hey,where`s Perry?

Perry-Here I am! *Ferb bursts out laughing*

Ferb - Oh I can`t do this!

Me - Next question is for Isabella Why do you like Phineas when Ferb is much more sexy

Me - I agree with the reviewer on that one!

Ferb - Thanks! *faints*

Me- woah, he is so full of himself!

Isabella - *sighs* I`m answering!. I just think he and his voice are cute,and I do have a _bit_ of affection for Ferb...

Me - Right,this one is for Perry. If you could talk to Doofenshmirtz,what would you say?

Perry- okay Id say...you are going down,down,d o w n down!

Me- *giggles*

Perry-What?!

Me - Well,watch this clip

*Shows vid of Candace trying to bust the boys rollercoaster*

Candace-(on clip) you are going down,down,d o w n down!

Perry - LOL

Me-Yeah,I know! Next question is for Phineas and Ferb. Will you date each other?

Phineas- If you really want us to

Candace - Not on my watch!

Me -Sorry about that hyperStatic, miss "I am the boss" over there is darn stupid.

Me-Yeah,and for the disclaimer, I do not own Phineas and 7 I hope you didn`t mind that I mentioned you on here

Isabella-And that`s a wrap peoples! see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Me - *slicking on lipgloss* Cause your hot n your cold,yes and your no*sees something run behind* Ferb! Turn the camera off now!

Ferb - aw MAN! I wanted to show Isabella!

Me - What for? cause you wanna get her her I - seen - something - funny patch? Don`t forget I`m gonna pay you if you dont sneak up on me!

Ferb - You don`t pay me?!

Me - Start the questions before I scream your head off

Ferb - You already do!

Me - Tsk! Yeah right!

* * *

Me - Okay,question timey! First question is for Vanessa! Do you still like that boy that had a heart next to his name in your adress book? (Don't ask me how he knows, he just does.)

Vanessa - Actually dumped me for Lacey! Anyway,theres this really nice green haired guy that I know....His name is Fer--

Me- Don`t say it missy! Next question is for Candace : If you were gonna give up busting your bros,what activity would you do instead?

Candace - Easy! Id bust Suzy!

Me - So,Jeremy,did you know your little sis is a demon of a child who likes to get rid of every girlfriend you have?

Jeremy - I`ve heard rumours that a 15 year old girl and a bully are scared of a joke!

Me - Well Jeremy,listen to this question! : Hey Suzy,Do you feel bad for terrorising Candace?

Suzy - *Acts cute* Yes :..( * trys to swat fly* waah! fly!

Jeremy - Aww,its ok,here we go *Swats*

Me - Right,this is for everyone:Would you perfer to be a witch, Vampire, or Lykin (warewolf)

Phineas and Ferb - Warewolf!

Suzy - Witchie!

Candace and Jeremy - Vampire

Vanessa - Vampire

Perry and Doofenshmirtz - a Warewolf!

Isabella - Witch!

Me- Vampire

Me - And its time for another question for everyone bar me: how do you feel `bout having 4 fingers instead of 5?

*Phineas grabs my hand*

Phineas - WHAT?! so weird  
Ferb - Hmm don`t feel any different  
Me - (sarcastic) Oh yeah mister scientific evaluation!  
Dr D - Your the weird one.I mean you have five fingers for evil`s sake!  
Vanessa - Euggh Im like my dad!  
Perry..Well I am a platypus,i think id have 4 fingers  
Me-Oh great another one! Seriously,did Ferb teach you that?...Anywayz,question time!

Me - Okay,time to get--*Phineas and Ferb interrupt* What?!

Phineas - Hey,can we go to the bathroom?

Me - Well,id rather you go there than in here,so shoo!

Ferb - Hallelujah!

Me - *Whispers into watch* Okay,Linda,come in! *Walks in*

Me - So Linda,why don`t you tell Lawrence or the boys about your popstar past?

Linda - Cause I got into too many scraps when I was a teen popstar - the fame went to my head and I did things their too young to know about,and Lawrence is too dumb.I mean you have to explain it over and over again to him!

Me - Oh you better run before Phineas and Ferb get back from their bathroom break! bye! Baljeet,come on over! So,why are you obsessed with grades?

Baljeet - well,I(and Phineas and Ferb) explained it in this song :

From the mountains of the Himalayas,  
To the valleys of Kashmir.  
My forefathers and their four fathers  
knew one thing very clear:  
That to be a great success in life,  
you have to make the grade.  
But if I cannot build a prototype,  
my dreams will be puréed!

Puréed! Puréed!

I know what we are going to do today!  
Ferb and I are on the case!  
We'll help you build your prototype,  
You won't be a disgrace!

Good! With your mechanical inclinations,  
and my scientific expertise,  
we are a team that can not be beaten-

Wait, something just occurred to me,  
Where's Perry?  
Where's Perry?

Me - so yeah the part :My forefathers and their four fathers knew one thing very clear,That to be a great success in life,you have to make the grade explains why he is obsessed with ya! Now Lawrence come on in!

Me - So,Lawrence my man,why are you so easy going about the boys projects, in the backyard,ever get nervous,perhaps?

Lawrence - Not to be rude,but they`re only playing games half the have a great imagination when they put ideas together

Me - Well explained! Bye! Here`s another one for all: Who put the giant baby head in the haunted house when Isabella had hiccups? h--

Perry - It was Doofenshmirtz and his follow hit it with the ray by mistake,so it followed like him!

Me - Okay Major Monogram,Have you considered using humans instead of animals?

M.M - ,we did have Norm,but he was creepy

Me - Also,why do you use animals as agents?

MM - Well,we wanted to mix it up a little

Me - Er,ok! Carl,come in!

Carl - Hello!

Me - Carl,Do you get bored in the O.W.C.A sometimes?

.Im a little scared of Major Monogram is why I listen to him.

Me -Alright.... Candace,why do you bust your brothers,knowing that the thing will disappear?

Candace - I just get my hopes up,that it won`t disappear.

Me - question for Vanessa.

Vanessa - I agree with candy cane over there.I just hope that,one day,Agent P will not destroy it

Me - Thats question is for Phineas and Ferb:What can`t you do even if you try it?

Phineas - Get Isabella to stop saying whatcha doin

Ferb - Change my hair colour.

Me - Good answers peepz! This question is for Doof! How`dya know about the dr Coconut thing with Carl?

Dr D - Seen him dancing through the curtain and heard the music.

Me - Short,simple and to the Ferb,are you ever gonna say your full name?

Ferb - Sure. Frank "Ferb" Fletcher. :)

Me - Okay,and why do you wear your pants up so high.

Ferb - Well,erm - i am tall so I kinda gotta have them up high otherwise they will fall down when I me .It happened before

Me - Well,that was for Linda and Lawrence : Will we ever know about Phin`s dad and Ferb`s mom?

Lawrence - Maybe *winks*

Me - Ooh what a mystery! Next question is for you get tired about the routine of whatcha doin?

Isabella - words just pop outta my mouth!

Me - Cool answer ,Phin,do you hate it when Buford calls you Dinnerbell?

Phineas - I used to at first,but now I`m pretty much used to it

Me - Cool beans! All a go for Perry! how do you remember every single secret passage that the O.W.C.A has?

Perry - Half the time,I take the easiest one to use a map.

Me - Simple,eh? Okay,hold on a mo! Come in Darkest Shadows 999!

Darkest Shadows 999 - So,Ferb,why are you so quiet?

Ferb - Usually I am in a deep train of I`ll only speak if someone is speaking to sometimes I think about my mo--no,im not saying that word

Darkest Shadows 999 - Perry,do you have a girlfriend?

Perry - she is *Whistles*  
*A pink platypus with purple hair and a laptop walks in*

Perry - Her name is Pelly

Pelly - Yea and soz bbes but I gotta dash,I hve to go shoppin for a fedora

Darkest Shadows 999 - Ooh!

Me - Totally agree! Perry and Pelly sitting in a tree k i s s i n g !

Darkest Shadows 999 - *Sniggers*.Ahem Phineas,do you have a your head is a triangle.

Phineas - commentator for the thumb wrestling competition Me and Buford had said my nose takes up my entire face D:

Darkest Shadows 999 - Aw poor you! Doofenshmirtz,do you think of Perry as your best friend?

Dr D - I suppose when it`s after hours the day,he`s a frenemy

Darkest Shadows 999 - Vanessa,do you like Ferb? Kiss him if you do.

Ferb - *Is praying*

Vanessa *Kisses cheek*

Ferb *quietly* yey!

Darkest Shadows 999 - Isabella,do you have any clothes beside the pink dress?

Isabella - My fireside uniform and the usual clothes most girls have.

Darkest Shadows 999 - Well,not much of a ,Phineas,Ferb,what will you do for the last day of summer?

Phineas and Ferb - Build a rollercoaster!

Darkest Shadows 999 - ,will you accept dares?

Me - I dont mind if one or two are thrown in!

Darkest Shadows 999 - Thanks,bye!

Me - Question for Candace! What the heck do you see in .

Candace - Hey! Well,I guess he`s my kinda , yeah...

Me -And she has a nickname for you - Total teen drama queen!

Candace - Hey

Me - Lol! so Dr D,would you care if Perry called you a loser?

Dr D - It would hurt a bit but im used to it

Perry - loser loser loser! whee!

Me - Haha! Vanessa,are Ferb`s flirting tactics working?

Vanessa - I think they are!

Me - Hey,Ferb,Psychick7 is asking you : Do you just like Vanessa,or is it goths in general?

Ferb - My hearts all for my lady

Me - Woah Ferb,mature there mature, man! Psychick7 come right on in!

Psychick7 - Hey,Ilove Ferb,if i were to post a fanfic about phineas and ferb (and i will) with ferb being the centel charater would you read and review?

Me - Oh yeah baby!

Psychick7 Sweet! Psychick7 is out! Peace!

Me - more questions for me! okay so whats Phineas and 7? well it was a sentence for Psychick7 and the words were why did I copy you? Cause there`s like,2 other q + a fanfics on the p n f fanfic board,and you have cool ideas! Questions for Doofenshmirtz are : Do you like pie?

Dr D - Yes! It is very tasty!

Me - And have u ever tried to make an invention that turns animals into humans?

Dr D - No..But I`ll keep that in mind

Me - ...And do you think of Perry as a best friend?

Dr D - As I said before,when I am not doing evil,yes

Me - And Ferb,what did you think of Vanessa when you first saw her?

Ferb - Wow! Just wow!

Me - love word, me ,do you hate it when Phineas doesn`t notice you?

Isabella - Yes because then I know he doesn`t love me as I love him.

Me - what do you think of Ferb,Isabella?

Isabella - Good looking and funny but not the guy for me.

Me - That explains all.

Pelly - Hey! Im popping up from time to time,feel free to ask me questions! gtg now Perry wondring where I am


	4. Random Chapter 4!

Me - Oh,oh oh yea! water beats fire! go Kate go Kate!

Phineas - Hey,whatcha playin?

Me - Card stop bugging me!

Phineas - o-oh okay!

Me - WAIT! Phineas I--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me - Great.  
Now im gonna feel real guilty*guilty voice* Start questions..  
For all bar me,what would you do if a girl pulled out a magic blue talking pickle? *pulls out a magic blue talking pickle*

Pickle - Hi! My name is Nora!

Phineas - Make a wish!  
Ferb - Make a wish  
Isabella - Turn it into a unicorn (well,it is magic!)  
Baljeet - Turn it into Ferb (He`s got a brand new chemistry set)  
Me *Sarcarstic* woopie. Id turn it into Ferb too,and cuddle him all day *squeals*  
Irving - Id turn it into Phineas  
Dr Doofenshmirtz -Turn it into my evil minion  
Perry - Stare at it and Doofenshmirtz doing not so evil stuff and then stop them

Me - Cool beanz.  
So,Dr D, What would u do if u found a talking, pink, adorable yet very dumb stray alien who was abandoned by her parents?

Dr D - Look after her,until she`s old enough to assist me with evil things now and then

Me - *Sarcarstic* Wow Perry`ll be cowering in fear! Hey,another question for everyone!  
If you were away from home, your friends and your family, who would you miss the most?

Phineas - Im not answering!  
Ferb - My screaming fangirls (points to me and all other Ferb fangirls), Vanessa and Phineas  
Me - My kitten and the tv (no Phineas and Ferb!)  
Perry - Phineas,Ferb and Candace

Me - That answers that! Phineas,Ferb,How do you build the impossible?

Phineas - Still not answering!

Ferb - Since Mr Mopey over there is getting on everyone`s nerves,i`ll answer.  
All it takes is determination,two people,a clueless mum and dad, a sister bent on busting,summer vacation,a huge backyard - and a jar of peanut butter

Me - Ooh,peanut butter!  
Hey,Ferb, when you went to save Phineas and Isabella from that mitch guy, you stated that not all the modifications you made on the space shuttle were street legal care to explain?

Ferb - Sure! Well,first of all,I didn`t have a starter remote to get away with driving or steering the space shuttle and I don`t have a space shuttle licence.  
Plus I went to the future to get hovering lazers,a magnet ray(an updated one) and the code i had to type in to _make_ the space shuttle hover was from the future,so a few things had not been invented and I was worried about going to jail

Me - If you went to jail,me and every other Ferb fangirl would bust down the door,I bet!  
Also,how did you feel when you were interrupted all the time when you tried to explain you didn`t make the secret lair you and Mopey over there discovered?

Ferb - Really,really annoyed,so in the end I told him.  
Next day I find a fedora with Perry written inside it(and a really nifty saw!)Plus, robot duplicates of the whole Flynn Fletcher family inside the lair I did not build

Me - Okay,I can`t take this!,Phineas,snap outta this,and answer your questions!,and also,*puts sound proof booths over the rest of cast and super dark sunglasses over readers* im sorry Phineas!

Me - a-are you f-forgiving me p-phin?

Phineas - Apology accepted! *hugs* I missed you too!

Me - Oh yey!  
Now let me get rid of these sunglasses and sound proof booths...

Phineas - Job done!

Me - Oh I love you sometimes,you know that! Suzy,Doofenshmirtz,youre evil will you ever team up?

Suzy - Well,when Jeremy isn`t around,im off the clock,although,I may be able to help....

Dr D - Deal!

Me - Wow,that was easy!

Dr D - Well,I did press the easy button

Me - Right you are! Hey,Isabella,Baljeet may have a crush on you,how do you feel bout that?

Isabella - Nothing against him,but-- bleecch! *throws up in magical trash can that appeared*

Me - Aww,poor you,you alright?

Isabella *shakily* I think so,and I finally got the throwabunga badge!

Me - Ok--Urr,hold on a minite,i--i think im gonna -- AC! GIMME THAT TRASH CAN! *pukes*

Phineas - Who the heck would,umm,Ferb--i think im gonna *pukes in another magical trash can*

Me - Hold on! *throws sound and see proof booths over gang minus me,Perry and Doofenshmirtz* It was you! Dr D!

Dr D - Yep! Mwahahahahwaha

Me But how didn`t Perry get--ooh  
Lets give you a taste of your medicne then! *grabs pellet in gun Dr D is holding,thows it into his mouth*

Dr D - Ach! Oh my god, I think im gonna,gonna *pukes*

Me - There,you got a taste of your medicine(it was cherry flavour) and now to get the place cleaned

Dr D - Good time for a break perhaps?

Me -Mmm,yeah,ok

**Evil scientists,do you want to get a new job?**  
**Call P + F jobs now and get a job**  
**Free!**  
**Call 0176588936363625448**  
**Note - We don`t take Doofenshmirtzes**  
**Doofenshmirtz - Aw c`mon!**

Me - Yay! Everything and everyone is clean! Next question is for Phineas : when will you get it through your thick skull Isabella likes you?

Phineas - I know! I mean its not like she hides it from me!  
I just think im too young

Me - Nice and open minded.  
So,Stacy,do you think Candace needs psychatric care

Stacy - Four words: Yes,yes she does

Me - LOL! Buford,are you intimidated by Isabella?

Buford - nah,only Suzy

Me - I can see why,too! So Perry,my teal coloured friend,do you really care about Phineas and Ferb?

Perry - Duh! I mean they feed me,cleaned up my messes when I was little,and a few of their projects involve me

Me - Touching! Jeremy,do you get mad at your sister?

Jeremy - Yeah,cause when we moved house she drew all over my newly painted walls,so I was pretty mad then.

Me - Oh I can imagine! Doofenshmirtz if you had any power in the world, what would it be?

Dr D - To take over people`s minds so they listen to me

Me - In your dreams! Baljeet do you have a crush on Isabella?

Baljeet - Yes,I mean what isn`t there to like!

Isabella - *gags*

Me - Good point there,Baljeet! Phineas,if you were a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, which one would you be?

Phineas - Donatello! He rocks!

Me - Another chapter done! see ya next time

Phineas - Sorry for the random things happening in this chappy guys!


	5. Midnight edition!

Sleepy chapter

Me - yaaaaawnn! night!  
* At midnight*  
Mystery person - YAAA DAA DAA MOM! IM BUSY! CANDACE SEES 1ST!  
Me - WHO THE HECK?! GOD! *walks into boys room* PHINEAS!  
Phineas - Yes,Kate?  
Me - Is that Ferb making that racket?  
Phineas - Heh,heh,yeah..  
Me - Anyway,where is Ferb ?  
Phineas - Shower,for some reason  
Me - Call Ferb. Im starting the questions now.  
Phineas - Ferb!

Me - Good evening people! Hey Per`,did you like switching brains with Candace? Was it weird?

Perry - At first,no -no tail,tight fit in every secret passage,and I looked weird,but,that girl has more gadgets than me! I mean she had something called an MP4,I think - and a mobile.

Me - Okay,so--DARE TIME!!!! WHEEEEE!

Phineas - Shes gone nutty in the head

Me - So,Ferb,Doofenshmirtz,if you got into a battle to see who can build stuff faster, who do you think will win? Can we see it?

Me - Ferb will win!  
Doofenshmirtz - I will win  
Ferb - I will win,thank you.

Me - Only one way to find out, FIGHT!

Ferb - *pulls in a truckload of designs,blueprints,and parts*

Doofenshmirtz *draws out design*

Me followed by all other cast members - *Help Ferb*

Me - And Ferb wins!!!! yay to Ferb!

Dr D - Wha,wha,what! bu-bu-bu-but

Me - While Dr D stands there dumbfounded,I`ll continue: This is for me! And come in TMNT LittleTomboy!

TMNT LittleTomboy - who is your favorite one out of the Phineas and Ferb gang?

Me - Im in love with Ferb but I gotta say: Phineas!

TMNT LittleTomboy - Seeya! thanks,BTW!

Me - Phineas,when Candace finds that stray bunny, you said quick Ferb we need a blowtorch a six inch pipe wrench and a jar of mayonaise. what's the mayo for and the same with the peanut butter from the time you built the roller coaster

Phineas - I get hungry...

Me - But don`t we all? Doof do you like pi (3.14159)?

Doof - Ugh,no no no!

Me - Tell me about it! Pelly how did you and Perry meet?

Pelly - Well,I heard my bros and sissys talkin bout "The platypus called Perry" 6 months back.I joined to the nearest secret agency (O.W.C.A) hoping he was there cause he sounded cute,and he was there!

Me - How sweet! Ferb: in spa day Phineas says "don't worry Ferb you secrets safe with me." what's the secret don't worry your secrets safe with me too?

Ferb - Its why I don`t speak

Me - Good secret - Everyone wants to know that! Phineas,Do you like Isabella and I mean like like?

Phineas - Yeah,but Im too young to kiss her yet,im only nine!

Ferb - bye readers!

Me - yay! my bed! bye!


	6. Im SO not Bovvered Welcome to pt 6!

it.

Me - Hello readers and fans of Phineas and Ferb! As I cannot be bothered tonight(I got a cold),let`s hurry up

All minus Me - LETS!

Me - Okay! First up is a..*squeals* DARE! YAAAAAAY FOR DAREZ! BOYZ! THE DARE IS TO KISS THE GIRL U LIKE LIKE MOST!

All boys - Oh Crap!

Me - C`mon,make with the kissing! Oh,and Random9747649 (nice random name,btw) come in!  
Random9747649 - Yeah,whaddya want moi for?

Me - Heres a free box of random cookies! (XD epic fail there)

Random9747649 - Oh! RANDOM COOKIEZ! LISTEN UP MOMMA! RANDOM COOKIEZ!

Me - Okay....C`MON BOYZ! KISS KISS KISS!

Me - Beware Phineas,Izzy`s got the frizzies and is blowdrying her hair

Phineas - *walks up to Isabella,gets hit in the nose with hairdryer* Owww!  
Ferb - Vanessa`s too old so..*Goes up to Gretchen,kisses her.* Gretchen faints.  
Irving - Oh jeez! uhh..*Goes up to Holly(A fireside girl),grabs and kisses*  
Buford - *Grabs Adyson,Grins,Kisses her*  
Baljeet - My girl is not here!  
Me - No Probs! *Shouts* **Gingeeeer!  
**Ginger - H-h-hi Baljeet!  
Baljeet - *Holds Ginger in arms,puts down, twirls and kisses*  
Ginger - *Faints,but hits head on Isabella`s hairdryer* Ouch!  
Jeremy - *Kisses Candace*  
Dr D - Urp! uhh..  
Me - Let me help! *sniggers* Charlene! come in!  
Dr D *Hugs Charlene,then plants a smacker in the middle of her face*  
Charlene - Heinz!?  
Perry - *whistles*  
*Pelly walks in*  
Perry - *Kisses wildly*

Me - Woah! Perry! Are you sucking her face off or something?!  
Perry - *Blushes*

Me - Whew! The kissing fest is over! Darkest Shadows 999 Come In!

Darkest Shadows 999 - Remember Me?

All - Yep!

Darkest Shadows 999 -Okay! Phineas,Ferb,will you get busted?

Phineas & Ferb - N--*Candace butts in* YES!

Darkest Shadows 999 - Nice answer. Random.

Random9747649 - YAYZ! RANDOMZ!

Me - Will you get outta here?!

Random9747649 - Bye D:

Me - Seeya!

Darkest Shadows 999 - Candace,why do you wanna name your kids Xavier & Amanda?

Candace - They`re good names!

Me - She Has got a point

Darkest Shadows 999 - I suppose she does.  
Perry,when you jumped into the beak suit the boys made,what happened to it?

Perry - Whaddya mean? Well,I couldn`t fly it,cause someone needed to be the bottom

Me - Yeah,I noticed that!

Darkest Shadows 999 - Well,Thanks for answering my questions! Bye!

Me - Bye! Oh look,A DARE!!! PHINEAS! PH-IN-EAS! KISS CANDACE!

Phineas - Err--

Me - Wait! Let me switch that around,so Candace kisses Phineas!

Candace - Isnt that the same?!

Me - Shaddap candy cane!

Phineas - I`m happy with that! *Walks up to Candace with a sweet innocent look on his face*

Candace - Aww,come here you little cutie you! *Kisses on nose*

Phineas - Wow I thought Id be embarrased!

Me - That was oddly outta character! Ferb,why dont you speak?

Ferb - When I was little,whenever I used to say stuff alot,my mommy used to tell me to shut up,and I never like to speak much in case I get told off.

Me - Oh what a scarring backstory! Phineas,do you know that Dr D might be your birth father?

Phineas - Him? *points at Dr D* Cool!

Me - Gags -- Ahem: Isabella what would you sacrifice in order to save the other? Your fireside patches or Phineas?

Isabella - My fireside patches

Me - I KNEW that! Ferb,would you be a cool ninja?

Ferb - Yes! Cause im a cool ninja on club penguin!

Me - Lucky! Im on brown belt...

Ferb - Bye! I gotta go and help Kate become a ninja!


	7. Perry and the proposal

Hey!

Me - Hey! Heres another chappie of ask us a question! Im getting over an op (in real life),so if I nod off,my lovely fellas Phineas and Ferb will host.

Phineas - whats up with Ferb?

Me - Whatcha` mean?

Isabella - DONT say that to him AGAIN,miss Phineas lover - all - of - a - sudden!

Me - Whatcha` mouth!

Phineas - Is the word Whatcha becoming a running gag in this chapter or what?

Me - *to audience/readers* Forget this.*Logs on laptop and watches 'Perry laid an egg'*

Me - *Wolf whistle* woohoo Perry,show the world your pants! *Snickers*

Pelly - Oi! Stop lookin` at my BOYFRIEND`S pants! *Takes laptop*

Me - Defeated by my OC! (but,watch Perry lays an egg,Perry DOES show his pants!)

Me - Start the questions.

Me - First up is a dare! Candace,kiss Phineas again

Candace - How?

Me - Turn your head sideways,otherwise he`ll poke you with his nose.

Candace - Ok *Glares at Phineas with a mean look on her face* Come here.....

Phineas - Oh Gawd!

Candace - *Grabs Phineas by collar,turns head and kisses on lips*

Candace - Nice and sloppy!

Me - Phineas,Phineas,where art thou Phineas?

Phineas - Mleh heh heh heh,I got gloss tacular lipstick all over my mouth!

All girls -Im nobody unless im somebody!

Me - Hey! Phineas!

Phineas - What`s up?

Me - Guess

Phineas - I`ve got a question,havent I?

Me - you rather marry Isabella, arrange the perfect marrage for Candace and Jeremy, or eat icecream till you die.?

Phineas - Id..arrange a marriage for Candace and Jeremy,cause I want to keep my sister happy,just like any brother would.

Me - Aww! You`re sweet! *cold voice* Vanessa,if you got zapped to Ferbs age,what would you do?

Vanessa - Date him

Me - Oh no no no you aint! Phineas,kiss Isabella on the lips,and if it didn`t work,knock her out with this *hands really big mallet*

Phineas - Why`s everyone obsessed with me kissing Isabella? *runs over to her,kisses,but catches before she faints*

Me - your fave cookie people?

All minus me - COOKIEZ!

Phineas - Chocolate chip cookies! *Pulls cookie from pocket and nibbles sneakily*  
Ferb - !  
Me - I like maryland cookies with almonds !  
Perry - Chocolate chip cookies to dunk in my coffee :D  
Isabella - Double chocolate cookie with white choc chips  
Doof - Its not a cookie but I like digestives  
Pelly - Butter cookies,but tasty biscuits :]  
Candace - Oreos  
Vanessa - Jumbles.  
Buford - Choc chip cookiez!  
Baljeet - Errrr..Curry cookies?  
Me - Weird flavour  
Irving - Chocolate cookie.

Me - Its mostly choc Phineas?

Phineas - Yeah?

Me - Wipe the crumbs off your mouth - I saw you eating that cookie! Heres a dare: Eat 10 buckets of icecream,and the first one to get brain freeze loses! *Shovels ice cream in mouth*

Phineas - Yum!  
Ferb - OMG! OMG O M G  
Me - mm--Oww I lose D': Ok Perry,there are some questions for you--annnnd..come in Perrylover14!

PerryLover14 - Hiii!

Me - Hi! Say hi,Perry the platypus ;D

Perry - Hey! :]

Perrylover14 - Hi! Perry,what would you say if I said you were hot?

Perry - TY TY TY! *to Pelly* I told you People think im good looking!

Perrylover14 - Yeah,yeah we do ;) What would you say if people thought you were gay and paired you with Doof?

Perry - People thought I was WHAT?! with WHO?!

Me - They thought you were--*cut off by Perry*

Perry - I know what it means! Some people are sick,sick people!

Perrylover14 - Sheesh,dude! What about if I slapped your girlfriend,kissed you and ran away

Perry - Wheres he gone?! He wont be slapping people when Im done with him!

Perrylover14 -Perry, Will you propose to Pelly?

Perry - Shush! *runs out of room*

Me - Wheres he off to?

*Perry runs back in*

Me - Where`d you go? Bathroom?

Perry - You could say that

Me - Lay off the coffee mate!

Perry - Whatever *Strolls over to Pelly*

Pelly - Um..Perry?..Whatcha doing?

Perry - *Tries to get on one knee* Woah! This is hard...

Me - Huh?..Oh! *Whispering* Perrylover14! He`s Proposing!

Perrylover14 - Help him!

Me - *walks over to Perry* Hold on! *steadies Perry then backs away*

Perry - Pelly,Im getting straight to the point - Will you..Marry me? *puts ring on Pelly`s finger*

Pelly - heeheeheehee..Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes!

*Wedding bells play*

Me - Ohh! Sweeeeet!

Perrylover14 - I know! 8-) Perry?

Perry - Sup?

Perrylover14 - What does P stand for in Agent P? Perry or Platypus?

Perry - It stands for Perry.

Perrylover14 - Thats all,thanks Perry! bye!

Me - Bye!! Ok,heres a question for Phineas,why do most girls like you,but you dont like them?

Phineas - Cause they creep me out,staring at me going 'awwww' and 'ahh'

Me - You got a point. Ferb,why do you like girls and they dont like you?

Ferb - Cause I`m good looking,and they dont know what they`re missing

Me - Ooh! Full of yourself! I`ve got a question now! Do I think its retarded - Phineas and Ferb being gay and all? I do.  
Phineas,if there was a life situation and both Ferb and Isabella were in trouble and needed your help immeadiatly, who would you choose, Isabella or Ferb?

Phineas - I gotta say Ferb - He`s my brother!

Me - Yeah,sorry this may be random but what's your fav sport?

Ferb - Baseball

Me - Mmm,heres a dare:Ferb and Vanessa go on a date

Ferb - Ok!!!!!!

*Lights dim and Ferb and Vanessa are dressed up nicely*

Ferb - *Kisses Vanessa`s hand* This way

Vanessa - *Laughs* Ok!

*Minutes later*

Vanessa - Ferb,You KNOW romance - It looks great!

Ferb - Are you enjoying?

Vanessa - Yeah :D

Ferb - I wish I could really go out with you

Vanessa - Work on it Ferb,work on it  
*Petals fall*  
Vanessa - * Leans in and kisses Ferb*  
*Ferb Faints*

Me - Sorry hotpink72 if you didn`t like that.I`ll Redo it if you want.  
Ans yes,me and Vanessa are having a cat fight over Ferb *crosses arms* Candace,kiss Dr D`s tummy.

Candace - O..k..*walks over to where dr D is lying down

Me - Oh..XD

Candace - What now?

Me - Oh..but It looks like youre about to have.. XD

Candace - Oooooh.*Turns to Dr D and kisses on tummy*

~2 secs later~  
Candace - Umm.. THAT WAS THE WORST!

Me - XD XD Dr D and Phineas switch brains for an hour..Ferb?

Ferb - Im on it!  
*Ferb runs out*

Me - Its alright,he`s getting me something.  
*Ferb comes back*  
Ferb - I got the mind machine

Me - Good.*Puts helmet on Dr D and Phineas* Fire it up Ferb!

Ferb - 3,2,1 ..Its done.....!

Phineas in Dr D`s body - Ferb,I have a sudden urge to rule the tri state area...

Dr D as Phineas - Why have I shrunk?

Ferb - Woah Phineas -- In dr D`s body - you are huge!

Phineas/Dr D`s body - I know.

Ferb - Whats up with your voice?

Phineas/Dr D`s body - Dunno

Dr D/Phineas`s body - *Is feeling face* Ow my nose!

Vanessa - Dad is Phineas?!

Me - Should we change them back,Ferb?

Ferb - Why?

Me - They seem a little freaked

Ferb - Ok,I think its been an hour anyway

Me - *Puts helmets back on Phineas and Dr D*

Ferb - 3,2,1...done

Phineas - Im never ever ever ever ever doing that again

Me - Mmm! Perry,who`d you hate more? Phineas or Ferb

Perry - Ferb coz he never pays attention to me

Ferb - Hey!

Me - Isabella,if Phineas decides to marry you and tells you to get rid of your mother or your first baby,what would it be?

Phineas and Isabella - Mother!

Me - Phineas agrees! *Phone rings*

Me - Go answer the Phone,please PhineasPhineas(offscreen) - Yeah,ok,i`ll tell her youre coming,thanks Austin,bye!

Me - Cool! He`s coming

Phineas - Kate? Austin`s coming

Me - I know

Darkest Shadows999 - Hey!

Me - Hi Austin

DS999 aka Austin - First question; Perry when will you quit the agency?

Perry - IDK,probably when I get bored

DS999 - Doof, why won't you give up, and besides Perry always wins

Dr D - Cause,I will win one day

DS999 - In your dreams.. Phineas, Ferb, etc., will you sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo?

All P + F cast minus me - Ok!

**Phineas:** Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

**Phineas:** My baby's got her own way of talking,

Whenever she says something sweet.

And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',

Though my vocabulary's incomplete!

I know it may sound confusing,

**Ferbettes:** Ooh!

**Phineas:** Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!

But I never feel like I'm losing,

**Candace/Ferbettes:** Losing!

**Phineas:** When I take the time to translate!

**All:** Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

**Phineas:** Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!

**Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

**Phineas:** Well I don't know what to do!

**Candace:** I don't know what to do.

**Phineas:** But I think I'm getting through!

**Candace:** I think I'm getting through.

**Phineas:** 'Cause when I say I love you...

**Ferbettes:** When I say I love you!

**Phineas:** She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!"

**Candace/Ferbettes:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!

**Phineas:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!

**Phineas:** Don't need a dictionary!

**Phineas:** Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

**Phineas:** I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!

**Candace/Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means...

That I love you baby, baby, baby!

**Ferb:** Baby-baby-baby-baby.

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

Me - Whew that was long!

DS999 - Yep! Ferb,how`d you know so much?

Ferb - Pretty much,If I hear something that intrigues me,I look into it.

Phineas - And alot of things intrigue Ferb

DS999 - Most people know that! How many days of summer are left,everyone?

Phineas - 34  
Ferb - 34  
Me - 45  
Perry - 33  
Isabella - 21  
Doof - 61  
Pelly - 32  
Candace - 25  
Vanessa - 25  
Buford - 39  
Baljeet - 34  
Irving - 55

DS999 - Thx! Bye!

Me - And the next question is for Phineas and Ferb! Have you got in a fight?

Phineas - Yes

Me - Why?

Phineas - He..he called me dorito head! cause I couldnt do my fractions! :( then it went on

Me - Did you call him anything back?

Ferb - Yes,he called me cabbage head!

Me - Lol! Hah I be--*Phone rings* answer the phone Ferb

Ferb (offscreen) Hi?  
Killahbanana - Oh Ma Gawd its Ferb! Im coming over for questions  
Ferb - Ok *walks back with killahbanana

Killahbanana - Hi!

Me - Hey! I got a dare first! Perry kiss Dr D!

Perry - *Sighs and walks over to Doof* *jumps* I cant reach!

Dr D - *Picks Perry up and kisses long and hard*  
**-5 mins later-**  
Perry - Bleh! I got hair in my mouth!

Dr D - And I got fur in my mouth! Blech!

Killahbanana - Lol! Dr D,do you like videogames?

Dr D - Nah,not my thing.

Killahbanana -If you could have your own planet to yourself for you to put whatever you wanted on it, what would you put on it?

Phineas - The rollercoaster I made  
Ferb - A plasma screen tv  
Me - Everything!  
Perry - Pelly  
Isabella - Phineas  
Doof - An updated DEI  
Pelly - Perry  
Candace - A busting tool  
Vanessa - The love of my life  
Buford - Cookies  
Baljeet - Math  
Irving - Phineas and Ferb!

Killahbanana - Cool! Phineas and Ferb,what was your fave invention?

Phineas and Ferb - The backyard beach

Killahbanana - *nods* Perry,what would you do if Dr D was a girl?

Perry - Laugh XD

Killahbanana - Bye!

Me - Bye!

Perry - Next time,ask questions about/to your fave pairings to celebrate Me proposing to Pelly !


	8. Im a barbie girl,living in Ferbs world

Me - Hiii Homies! Whatcha dooin?

Isabella - I SAID NOT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU--*Ferb puts his hand over her mouth*

Me - But she wasn`t swearing,Ferb...

Ferb - I know,but she is really annoying me.

Me - I totally agree, the Partay!

All minus me - Whut?

Me - Start the questions!

All minus Me - *groan*

Me - What? Do I smell _that _bad?

Me - First question is for Phineas _and_ Ferb.How would you feel if you were the one who had the dream in wizard of odd and not Candace?

Phineas - Weird cause Candace mentioned that Mom told her to have fun and if Mom said that to me it would be pointless cause I have fun every day anyway.

Ferb - Couldn`t have said it better myself.

Me - a question for all:What makes you happyest?

Phineas - Building stuff with Ferb...........And Isabella makes me happy too  
Ferb - Building stuff with Phineas :)  
Isabella - Phineas--Duuur!  
Perry - Pelly makes me happiest  
Pelly - Alllwwwwwguuuu*faints*  
Me - Ooooooooooooooooooooooooook....  
Dr D - Evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Candace - My brothers cause its boring without them  
Jeremy - *CoughCandacecough*  
Vanessa - My is sooooooooo embarrasing...........  
Buford - Bein a bully  
Baljeet - Math

Me - Soooooo,what are our favourite songs?

Phineas - Gitchie gitchie goo and Replay by rock city  
Ferb - Backyard beach and Fireflies by owl city  
Isabella - Gitchie gitchie goo and the fear by Lily Allen  
Me - Izzy`s got the frizzies and Fireflies by owl city  
Perry - Music makes us better and Fight for this love by Cheryl Cole  
Pelly - Go Phineas and So what by Pink floyd  
Buford - Tuff gum and my chick bad by Ludacris  
Baljeet - I have none  
Dr D - Lets all dance until we`re sick and Jai ho  
Vanessa - Busted and Tik Tok by Ke$ha  
Candace - Busted and I gotta Feeling by black eyed peas

Me - ,if you have/had a computer,what would/does its desktop background look like?

Isabella - I do have a laptop,and its desktop background has pictures of me,my sash,the fireside girls and Phineas all put together like a puzzle

Me - Sweet! Yes! Woohoo! Take that Phinabella! :D

All minus Me - Huuuuuh?

Me - Ferb and Isabella have to kiss!!!!!! I 3 Ferbella!

Ferb - Oh....Yay!

Isabella - Don`t you guys know There`s a guy called PHINEAS??!!!

Me - Its a tough life.I mean,I wanna kiss Ferb but you don`t see that happening do you?

Ferb - Ugggggggh! I wanna do this already! * Walks to Isabella and kisses madly*

It goes on.

And on..

And on...

Isabella - Woah.............That was nice

Ferb - Yeah.

Me - *sarcarstic* Oh and now Ferb floats her boat! Phineas you have to kiss Isabella

Phineas - Ok--*Interrupted by Me*

Me - Uh uh uh! Isabella,don`t faint when he does kiss you

Isabella - ....I`ll try....

*Phineas walks to Isabella and kisses her*

Isabella - Mmh!

Phineas - Breathe Isabella,breathe!

Isabella - Oh I can breathe again!

Me - Whats Isabella's reaction to the Isabella/Ferb stories?

Isabella - Its Ok,different People like different pairings

Me - And Ferb..?

Ferb - Finally! They understand!

Me - Umm..So you mean to say you are in lurve with Izzy,Ferb?

Ferb - Yeah,you got a problem?

Me - No,,anywayz,If I and Vanessa were hanging to our deaths,who would you save Ferb?

Ferb - Umm..umm..Her or the nicer one? her or the nicer one?

Me - Yeah and I`m probably 'the nicer one'

Ferb - Umm..Sorry Kate...

Me (AKA Kate) - Fine,fine *tears up as falls to doom* Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me - Nah Nah ne nah nah! That was a robot!

Ferb - Weird.

Me - OMG! I forgot another dare! Perry,fight with Dr D

Perry - Oh,Good!

Me - Fine,here`s your ,please excuse me a moment  
*runs out*  
Me - *Walks in as Major Monogram*

Perry - XD OMG!

Me(In MM`s voice) - Agent P,Doofenshmirtz is up to kick some Doofen butt!

~Dooby doo be doo ba! Agent P!!!!~

::Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!!::

Dr D - Ah,Perry the platypus,how knowlegible,I mean completely..legible?!  
*Trap falls over Perry*

Dr D - And now,I show you the FOUND-I-NATOR! Because you know when you lose something and then you can`t find it again? Oooh! I hate that! well,this machine transports it from somebody else to ME! Mwahaahahaha*cough cough*

Perry - *Rolls eyes* Hmmm..Aha! *Picks up photo of toolbox*

Dr D - And now,I`ll take....A Battery! (Epic FAIL!)

Perry - *Throws photo through slot* Ooh,it works! *Uses screwdriver to open bars of cage* Im free! ;-)

Dr D - HUH?! Perry the platypus,how`d you escape? *Sees open bars of cage* ooh!

Perry - Hey,Kate,Hand me that picture of the self destruct button

Me(AKA Kate) Here you go! *Hands picture*

Perry - *Throws photo through slot on machine*

Me - Hey,Perry your self destruct button is here! *Steps on it*

Perry - Thanks Kate! *Machine blows up*

Dr D - Curse you Perry the platypus and Kate the question show hostess!

Me - Heh! :) So whats our fave romance moment?

Phineas - When I and Ferb were the beak..Man I was such an idiot during that.  
Ferb - When I was in the mall and I saw Vanessa!  
Isabella - When I had the hiccups and Phineas and Ferb made a haunted house.  
Me - The one where there was a boat of romance(That sinking feeling)  
Perry - Vannesasary roughness(the one where Ferb saved Vanessa)  
Pelly - Comet kermillian(and even though im in Kate`s imagination,I have seen that eppy)  
Buford - The one where there was a boat of romance  
Baljeet - The boat of romance ..good times  
Vanessa - When I was in the mall and I saw Ferb  
Candace - When I saw Comet Kermillian in the backyard

Me - Okay,another question for all! Who do we love best?

Phineas - Urr..do I have to say?

Me - Yes.

Phineas - Isabella :)

Ferb - Ahem..well I do like Vanessa but shes 16 so...Gretchen  
Isabella - Phineas  
Me - Ferb  
Perry - Pelly  
Pelly - Perry *Picks Perry up in a hug*  
Buford - Adyson  
Baljeet - Mishti  
Vanessa - Johnny  
Candace - Jeremy

Me - Well,heres a has a good aim with stuff?

Ferb - *Raises Hand*

Me - No,Ferb

Ferb - why?

Me - Check the toilet seat in the ,you help me.

Isabella - So,whats the dare?

Me - Phineas and Candace have to fall in love *Hands love arrow*

Isabella - This is gonna hurt a bit but..3 2 1 fire!

Phineas - Ow! *Walks to Candace* Hellooooo hottie!

Candace - Phineas?! Hellooooooooooo

Phineas - *Sits on Candace`s lap*

They move in closer..

And closer...

And closer....

Phineas`s lips touches Candace`s  
Candace`s lips touches Phineas`s

And they kiss..!

Phineas - *Makes slurping noises*

Me - *Waves hand in Phineas`s face* Hello?! Phineas!

Isabella - I think they`re hypnotized...!!

Candace - *Stops kiss* *puts arms around Phineas instead*

Me - Shall we stop this?

Ferb - *Looks at Phineas & Candace,who are on a date* Yes.  
Isabella - Yep

Me - Ok,ready Isabella?

Isabella - *Pulls love arrow out of Candace*  
Me - *Pulls love arrow out of Phineas*

Me - Sorry lordryuTJ If you didnt like that,I`ll redo and ferb, if you went on fanfiction and published a story what would it be about?

Phineas & Ferb -  
Me - Well,that was ..you know the plan right?

Phineas - Yeah! So..Uh bye!

Me - Don`t worry,folks,Phineas is coming just..drank too much orange juice.  
*Phineas walks back in*

Phineas - So,let me get to the ,I`ve had this on my mind for a while now...*gets on 1 knee*..Will you..*gulp* ..marry me?

Isabella - Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YES YES YES! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me - Woah she`s happy

Isabella - *Admiring the ring* Oh Phineas,this is so sweet!

Phineas - Lets not forget the finishing touch *Pulls Isabella gently toward him and kisses*

Me - Happy ,Phineas?

Isabella & Phineas - Yeah?

Me - Surprise! You got a dare!

Isabella & Phineas - What is it?

Me - Youve gotta dance to the song 'Izzy got the frizzies' But with funny hair too.

Phineas - Okay,but first we need the funny ,fire up the spinning tops of doom!

::::Scene change to Phineas and Ferb`s backyard::::

Isabella & Phineas (in the spinning tops of doom) Whee! *Giggle* woohoo!

Me - Okay that should up the music!

(Isabella`s got the hair she had in 'Izzy got the frizzies' and Phineas has got a corkscrew type thing.)

Random girl singer - Woah Whoa Yeah!

Their gonna be a big sensation,they`ve got the frizzies! (Phineas is doing moonwalk)  
Ooh! Yeah they`ve got the frizzies.  
Cause they`ll be sportin' major kinkification, Yeah the`ve got the frizzies! (Isabella turns)  
Yeah,yes they got the frizzies.  
And now their gonna tell you how(Phineas turns but his hair blows up in his face)  
They`ve got the frizzies.(Isabella and Phineas headbang)  
Phineas & Isabella: It`s cause of the humidity! (Phineas & Isabella go back to back and look at camera)

Me - Oh wow Phin,look at your hair!

Phineas - No matter.

Me - 4ever I can redo that if you dont like and Phineas, what do you like about each other the most?

Isabella - I like everything that is Phineas

Me - Aww,how sweet!

Phineas - I like..Isabella`s bow,Isabella`s catchpraise,basically everything.

Me - Sounds like you were made for each other! Perry and Pelly, are both of you interested in having kids?

Perry(to Pelly) - What you think?

Pelly - Well..that would be nice

Perry - Are you saying..?

Pelly - I think I am!

Perry - Ok then. =D Thank you bbe!

Me - Aww! And heres a dare: Ferb and Vanessa, can you sing Barbie Girl to share your love for each other?

Ferb & Vanessa - Ok!

Ferb - Hi Barbie!  
Vanessa - Hi Ferb!  
Ferb - Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Vanessa - Sure Ferb!  
Ferb - Jump In...

Vanessa - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Vanessa - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Vanessa - I'm a brown gourgeous girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

Vanessa - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (uu-oooh-u)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (uu-oooh-u)

Vanessa - Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (uu-oooh-u)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (uu-oooh-u)

Vanessa - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Vanessa - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (uu-oooh-u)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ferb - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Vanessa - (uu-oooh-u)

Vanessa - Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ferb!

Me - I can redo If you dont like.I kept Vanessa as barbie because it fitted ,What was your favourite place to take Jeremy on a date?

Candace - I hate to say it but,it has gotta be Chez Platypus,the restaurant that my brothers made.

Me - Take a chill pill - its ok girl! Jeremy,Where will you take her next?

Jeremy - I was going to take her to my house while the family is out.

Me - Aww,she`ll like that! Dr D,What would happen if you went on another date with that evil girl? (from chez platypus) And what's her name anyways?

Dr D - Everything would go along smoothly - she can`t remember a name was Franchesca.

Linda - C`mon kids - I`ve got blueberry muffins!

Me - Oh! I forgot I was still in Phineas and Ferb`s backyard! Well,bye! Two big surprises next week!


	9. AUTHORS NOTES

****Authors notes****

Read chapter words are missing,right?  
Thats because FF.N wont let me put full stops in my stories (Weird huh)  
If I do put full stops in,FF.N takes away the full stop and half of the sentence  
Keep on reviewing - Please? Pwetty pwease with sugar on top? Lol!

Peace out!


	10. Honeymoon cams and TMNT

The Genderbend went wrong!

Me - Oh! No! Rookie! Nooooooooooo! Now your gonna get..ooh a message!.. huh? who the damn heck is BuilderLovesBrit?

BuilderLovesBrit - Hello Kate

Me - *Turns around* Hi Ferb.  
Now if you excuse me,I gotta stop a green penguin from giving a polar bear his spy phone

Ferb - Ooh! You mean on Club Penguin?

Me - Heck yeah!

Ferb - I still cannot believe he got away..

Me - of sled racing?

Ferb - Sure!

:::3 minutes later::::

Me - I win!

Ferb - :'C

Me - Sor - ree!

Me - If youre all wondering,P + F are hosting today.

Phineas - Ok,lets ..Oh My God Ferb aint gonna like will though

Ferb - Oh what now

Phineas - You gotta kiss Kate

Ferb - Oh fine *Walks over to Me (AKA Kate) and Kisses*

Ferb - There! :)

Me - Wow you know how to kiss

Phineas - Next up is a dare! And a good one! I get to,get to,get to KISS ISABELLA! :)

Isabella - Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Grabs Phineas and kisses*

Phineas & Isabella - Mwwwwwwww....

.....

.....

Phineas and Isabella - waaaaaaah!

Me - Yeah and we can redo

Phineas and Isabella - Totally!

Me - Not now.

Ferb - Buford kiss Adyson.

Me - *Is on Phone* Hi Adyson,we need ya,come over

Adyson - Hiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ferb - Wow that was fast

Me - You gotta kiss Buford

Adyson - Okay!

*Buford Grabs Adyson*

Adyson - :O

*They kiss straight away*

Adyson - Yeah that wasn`t too bad,but just use a bit of mouthwash,Buford

Me - Lol! Oh yay heres a nice dare - thing! We can hug Perry and Pelly!  
*Perrylover14 runs in*

Perrylover14 - I`m joining the hug!!!!!!!

*Camera pans around to show the cast and Perrylover14 hugging Perry and Pelly

Perry - Thanks all! Can Pelly make an announcement?

Phineas - Sure!

Pelly - Yeah..Oh you say it Perry!

Perry - Okay! well remember that question asking if we were interested in having kids?

Cast Minus Perry and Pelly - Yes!

Pelly - Well,we tried and it worked

Me - Does it seriously work like that?

Perry - Oh yes! We`ll bring him or her to see all of you,too!

Me - Aww! How nice!

Phineas - Ferb,why dont you pay much attention to Mom or Dad?

Ferb - Well,they dont pay attention to me!

Phineas - How do you DO it,Jeremy? How do you keep yourself from committing suicide after listening to Candace yap all day?

Jeremy - Hey,Dan,Jeff get in here!

Dan - Jeff? am I looking at Phineas and Ferb?

Jeff - Yes,yes you are

Jeremy - These guys pay me! All I have to do is think ' money,money,money'

Me - Must be funny! *Pushes Dan & Jeff out of room*

Jeremy - Eh?

Me - Money,money,money,must be funny

Ferb - In a rich mans world!

Jeremy - Oh I get it!

Ferb - Get the Perma Love Rays ready,Kate!

Me - Why?

*Shows dare*

Me - Okay! *Puts laser gun under arm*

Ferb - Perry,you got a soundless closet somewhere?

Perry - No but I got a soundless glass dome

Ferb - That`ll do! Just put it over Isabella.

Perry - Ok! *Jumps in crane* *Lifts dome over Isabella*

Me - Blast Phineas and Candace now!

Ferb - Okay! *Blasts Candace*  
Me - *Blasts Phineas*

Phineas - Candace. . .

Candace - Yes Phineas?

Phineas - *Dreamy voice* Wanna get married? *Climbs on Candace`s lap and kisses on lips*

Candace - *Tickles under chin* Suuuuuuuure!

Isabella - What are you doing...

Me - Never you mind!

Ferb - *Pulls in huge church background*

Me - C`mon guys! We gotta get changed!

::::: 15 minutes later :::::

*Whole cast minus Isabella are in wedding outfits*

Isabella - *Starts jumping about* No! No no no no! Noooooooooooo! No no! Dont you dare! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Phineas! We`re OVER! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

*Organ music plays,and Candace followed by bridesmaids are going down aisle*

Me - Do you,Phineas Matthew Flynn,take Candace Gertrude Flynn to be your lawful wedded wife?

Isabella - No! Don`t do it Phineas! Please!..............

Phineas - I do! :)

Isabella ................NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Begins Crying* No *sob* He loved me! *sob* Why did this happen! *Sob* My life,its,its OVER!!! *Sob,sob,sob*

Me - And do you,Candace Gertrude Flynn,take Phineas Matthew Flynn to be your lawful wedded husband?

Candace - *Dreamy voice* I do! :)

Me - Phineas,you may kiss the bride

*Phineas and Candace kiss*

Isabella - Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I never thought you,of all people Candace,would do this! *Sob* *Sob* Why! *Sob*

Me - Drama queen! Ferb,shes giving me a headache,help me undo it! Oww my head :(

Ferb - Reversals are switched on now,Kate!

*Phineas and Candace finish Kissing*

Me - Good! *Grabs gun and blasts Candace*

Ferb - *Blasts Phineas*

Me - There,wittle angel,woo happy now?

Isabella - Shut Up!

Phineas - Kate,why are we in wedding outfits?

Isabella - Because she is a horrible--*Ferb puts his hand over her mouth*

Me - Because it was a dare sent in by LordryuTJ who is probably laughing his or her head off at Isabella`s drama session a few minutes ago

Phineas - Okay! Now everyone has to have a genderbend!

Ferb - O_O

Me - I know! But since I dont know what the heck a genderbend is,it wont happen til I find out.

*Everyone breathes a sigh of relief*

Ferb - Oh Ma Gawd! Kate,look at this!!

Me - Oh Gosh! *Falls to floor dramatically*

Phineas - Well Ferb,whats the Scoop?

Ferb - You gotta take Isabella Flynn over there on a honeymoon!

Phineas - Coolio! I-i still can`t pull that off,can I?

Everyone minus Phineas - Nooooo!

Phineas(angrily) - Well,I didn`t mean literally!

Me - Oh,calm down,pretty boy!

Perry - Wheres Phineas?

Pelly - Wheres Isabella?

Me - Oh,wait! *Pulls out T.V and turns it on*

Ferb - O_O Soooooooooo?

Me - Well,Izzy and Phineas dont know that they`re being watched by us

Ferb - Explain?

Me - I set up cameras in Lanzarote - the place Phineas and Isabella are at right now - on their honeymoon!

Ferb - Yeah I know that,but are they all linked up hunky dory?

Me - you gotta make out with Gretchen

Ferb - Ok! *Runs out of room*

Me - *Shrugs*

*Ferb runs back in*

Ferb - Gretchen,brace yourself for this *Grabs by sholders and Kisses*

Ferb & Gretchen - Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

....

....

Ferb & Gretchen - ........Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

*Gretchen falls on the floor*

Me - (Grumpily) Looks like someone loves you Ferb

Ferb - Oh,just show me what Phineas & Isabella are doing!?

*Turns On T.V*

Isabella - Wow Phineas,this restarant is nice,but I want it to be pepped up,the way you and Ferb would pep it up

Phineas - No problem! *Presses button hidden on wall*

**The whole restarant has changed into a huge pool party with a buffet**

Isabella - Now this is a little better,but it needs something a little cooler *Kisses Phineas on cheek*

Phineas - Ok! *Pushes another button*

**The restarant has been launched high up,and a slide is now in sight**

Isabella - Oh yeah! This is what I`m on about!

Phineas - *Holds out hand* C`mon!

(They go down the slide,holding hands)

Phineas & Isabella - Wheeee! *Laugh* Woooooooooohooooooooooo! *Giggle*

Me - More from the Honeymoon cam later! Now we have to give Perry & Pelly a hug from Comment Person!

All minus Phineas & Isabella - Ok! 

*We all run to give Perry & Pelly a hug*

Perry - Um Pelly..?

Pelly - Yes Perry?

Perry - INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*We hug Perry & Pelly*

Me - There ya go,Comment person! Time for the honeymoon cam! *Turns on T.v*

(Phineas and Isabella are on the beach)

Phineas - So,Isabella?

Isabella - Yes Phineas?

Phineas - You don`t mind if I do this? *Throws bucket of that really squishy sand you find by the sea over Isabella*

Isabella - Not if you dont mind if I do this! *Throws bucket of wet seaweed over Phineas*

(They both run to the sea)

Phineas - *Pushes Isabella In the sea* *Laughs* This is my house!

Isabella - Technically it`s Puerto del Carmel,Lanzarote! but! *Throws Beach ball to Phineas making him land butt first in the deeper waters* Ha! Whos giggling now!

Phineas - Definetely Me! *Pulls Isabella in the deeper water with him*

Isabella - *Giggle* Hey! *Jumps on lilo* Nuuur! Can`t catch me now!

*Phineas swims over to the lilo and tips it* Haaaa!

Isabella - Hey! *Puts rubber ring over Phineas` eyes and swims away*

*Phineas takes off the rubber ring,and jumps on a jet ski* Wheeeeeeeeee!

Me - More from the Honeymoon cam later! Who do we like best? Out of Phineas & Ferb? 

Perry - Oh,and by the way,Phineas and Isabella told me who they like best:Phineas likes Ferb,Isabella Likes Phineas

Me - Thanks!

Ferb - Phineas  
Candace - Ferb  
Irving - Phineas  
Buford - Phineas  
Baljeet - Ferb  
Stacy - Phineas  
Perry - Phineas  
Pelly - Ferb  
Vanessa - Ferb

Me - Ok! A little more from the honeymoon cam now! *Turns on cam*

(Phineas and Isabella are on a boat)

Isabella - *Is looking at dolphins* Wow! They`re so pretty!

Phineas - Yeah! But,do you wanna go and relax in the pool?

Isabella - Ok! *They walk off hand in hand*

Ten minutes later

Isabella is on a lilo.

Phineas - Hehehehehe! *Jumps in making Isabella go underwater*

Isabella - Well,I`m gonna get him! *Swims underwater and grabs Phineas`s feet

Phineas - What? Nosey? Is that you?

*Isabella lets go of Phineas`s feet as she is laughing*

Isabella - *Grabs Phineas`s feet again*

Phineas - Hey! Whoever you are,let go of my feet!

*Isabella jumps out and sits under a tree*

*Phineas follows her,sipping a carton of apple juice*

Me - Thats enough of the honeymoon cam now! Doofenshmirtz, if Perry and Pelly get kids, will you kidnap them and demand Perry and Pelly to do things?

Dr D - No,but I like your ideas! I will keep that in mind

Perry - Rolls eyes

Me - Everyone, we have to sing the 80s TMNT theme song! Then all of the 2003 versions!

All minus Phineas & Isabella - Ok!

Ferb - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
All - Heroes in a half shell. Turtle power!

All - There the world's most fearsome fighting team,  
they're heroes in a half shell and they're green.  
When the evil Shredder attacks,  
All girls - Those turtle boys don't cut 'em no slack.  
Ferb - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,  
All girls - Splinter taught them to be ninja team, (he's a radical rat)  
Leonardo lead's, Donatello does machines. (that's a fact jack)  
Buford - Raphael is cool but crude,  
Ferb - Raphael (give me a break)  
Michelangelo is a party dude.  
Michelangelo: (party)

All - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
All girls - Heroes in a half shell. Turtle power!

Me - And now..

Ferb - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

All -Turtles count it off!  
One, Two, Three, Four!

All - Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction

Ferb - Turtles!  
Livin' underground

All - Turtles!  
Ferb - Ninjitsu action

Ferb - Turtles!  
It's a shell of a town!

Ferb - Turtles count it off!

All - One! Live by the code of the martial arts

All - Two! Never fight unless someone else starts

All - Three! Always stick together no matter what

All - Four! If all else fails then it's time to KICK BUTT!

All - I love bein' (I love bein')  
Ferb - I love bein' a Turtle!

All - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Ferb- Turtles count it off!  
All - One, Two, Three, Four!

All - Turtles!  
There's no one better

Ferb - Turtles!  
(Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!"

All - Turtles!  
They're like no others

Ferb - Turtles!  
Those teenage brothers

Ferb - One, Two, Three, Four!

All - One, Two, Three, Four!

All - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Me - Whew that was long! Last bit from the honeymoon cam now! *Turns cam on*

(Phineas & Izzy are still under the tree)

Phineas - Wow this has been a lovely honeymoon

Isabella - Yeah

Phineas - Yeah! and thank you comment person for making us go on a honeymoon!

Isabella - Yep! I guess we should go back now

Phineas - Goodbye Lanzarote! *Phineas & Isabella are transported back to us*

Me - Hello! Nice honeymoon?

Isabella - Yeah!

Me - *Starts breakdancing*

Phineas - O_O  
Ferb - O_O

Isabella - What are you breakdancing for?

Me - Ferb has got to kiss me! On the lips!

Ferb - Ah Fine! *Kisses on lips*

.............

............

*Stops kiss*

Ferb - Are you happy now?

Me - Yeah,but now you gotta kiss Isabella! On the lips!

Ferb - *Walks over to Isabella* Ready?

Isabella - As ever!

Ferb - *Kisses Isabella fully on lips

Isabella - Thank you Ferb!

Phineas - Kate,you got a question!

Me - What is it?

Phineas - If Phineas and Ferb was cancelled, what would you do?

Me - I don`t know,but it wouldn`t be pretty I tell ya!

Isabella - Byeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	11. OhMiGawd

Ow ow ow?

Me - *Yawns* Good night peoplez

Mystery person - Ow! OW! Owwwwwwwwww!

Me - *Groan* FERB IF YOU THINK SIMON COWELL IS GONNA LOVE YOUR SINGING,YOUR WRONG!

Perry - Its Not Ferb!

Me - Then who..OMG wait for meeeeeeeeeeee *runs out*

Pelly - Sheesh eggy,watch where your kicking me!

Me(to Perry) - So,shes waiting for the egg to hatch?

Perry - Yep.

Pelly - Can you sit on the egg Perry? I need to go to the bathroom D:

Perry - No probs *sits on egg* OW! OWW!  
(A crack is heard)

Me - OhMiGawd Perry look! *Picks up tiny baby platypus*

Perry - *Takes baby platypus and bangs on bathroom door* Pelly! Pelly! Pelly!

Pelly - Sheesh Perry,you can go to the bathroom in a minute!

Perry - The egg! It hatched!

*Toilet flushes,Pelly runs out*

Pelly - My baby! :D

Me- Boy or girl?

Pelly - Girl! :D

Me- Name?

Perry & Pelly - Maia :)  
*Phineas & Ferb walk out*

Phineas - Aw! The egg hatched!

Ferb - We heard the whole thing.

Me - Good - Now lets do some questions

Me - All of us,whats our fave P + F FF.N stories?

Phineas - Broken wings  
Ferb - How Phineas Met Ferb :D  
Isabella - The New Adventures Of Phineas & Ferb  
Perry - Lonliness makes Frenemies Blue  
Pelly - Runaway  
Me - P + F make a chatroom  
Dr D - Mysterious evildoer  
Candace - Not Just a Stupid Tree  
Jeremy - A Case Of Writers Block  
Vanessa - The Waterside Girls  
Buford - Back To School  
Baljeet - My Bully My Nerd

Me - Candace?

Candace - Yes?

Me - If you have a third kid,what are you gonna name it?

Candace - Millie if its a girl,Jamie if its a boy

Me - Nice names! *Feels little tug on bottom of nightie* Huh?

Maia - Bababaaabaabba *Giggle*

Me- Ahblalalalaal!

Maia - *Giggle* *Walks to Phineas* Gablablablabla!

Phineas- *Laughs* Hello to you too Maia

Maia - *Walks to Pelly* blebleble!

Pelly - *Laughs* *Picks up*

Me - What are you gonna call your kiddies,Izzy?

Isabella - Tia if its a girl,Alfie if its a boy

Phineas - Yep!

Me - Now we gotta make a time traveling dragon for a good friend of mine,Dragonaqua! *Gives tools to everyone*

=Suitty Up Diddy Up Du Du Du Du Du=

Me - Phineas! Whats Blueprint heaven`s phone number?

Phineas - 01792338543

Me - Thanks! Hello is that blueprint heaven?

Person - Yes,my names Mikayla,how may I help?

Me - I need blueprints for a time travelling dragon.

Mikayla - Oh,thats Dragonaqua`s doing,isn`t it?

Me - Yeah

Mikayla - Okay,I`ll drop your blueprints off soon!

Me - Thanks! My address is 375 Breezeway hotel,Danville.

Mikayla - Okay! Tell Phineas and Ferb I said Hi!

Me - Okay,thanks,Byeeeeeeee! Phineas,Mikayla says hi.

Phineas & Ferb - :D

(Door knocks)

Isabella - I`ll get it! *Runs to door* ,Maia follows.

Isabella - *Picks Maia up,opens door*

Mikayla - Hello! Heres your blueprints!

Isabella - Thank you! *Cradles Maia* Byeee!

Me - Thanks,Iz! *Hands out blueprints* Phineas & Ferb work together,Buford & Baljeet work together,Isabella and Perry work together,Me & Pelly work together,Vanessa & Dr D work together,Candace & Jeremy work together.

Pelly - Maia`s asleep now.

Maia - Z z Z z Z z Z

Me - Okay! Lets build us a time travelling dragon!

Phineas - Ferb! Help me weld the tail together!

Pelly - Kate? Do you know where the fire torches and seats are?

Me - In the closet! *Starts welding sides to tail* Ferb?

Ferb - Yes?

Me - Wheres the rivet thing?

Ferb - My bag,my room.

Me - thanks! *Gets rivet thing*  
(Pelly runs in)

Pelly - I got the seats & fire torches,Kate!

Me - Good :D Will you be able to weld the seats in for me?

Pelly - On it!

Me - *Fixes sides together using rivet thing*

Isabella - We need the lightbulb router! C`mon Perry,we gotta go to replicas R us!

Perry - Okay!  
*Walks away*

Me - Dr D?

Dr D - Yeah?

Me - Can I borrow a lazer?

Dr D - Sure!

Me - *Lazers holes for fire torches*

Pelly - Seats are welded in Kate!

Me - Good! Buford,Baljeet,you need to draw the features on for me

Buford & Baljeet - Okay!

Me - *Welds Fire torches in dragon`s mouth* Dr D?

Dr D - Yeah?

Me - Can you and Vanessa sort out the electricals?

Dr D - Yeah!

Me - *Lazers holes for keypad and gearstick*  
(Perry & Isabella walk in)

Perry - Here`s the lightbulb router *Hands lightbulb router*

Me - Thanks! Pelly,can you weld in the gearstick and keypad?

Pelly - Yeah! *Welds*

Me - *Reaches up to fix the lightbulb router on top* Phineas? Hold the lightbulb at the top while I weld it

Phineas - Okay!

Dr D - Done!

Me - Done! *Rings Dragonaqua* Hello? I`ll send you your time teavelling dragon through the post,okay?

Dragonaqua - Okay!

Me - Next is the genderbend!

Phineas - = 0  
Ferb - :-(  
Isabella - :L  
Perry - :'(  
Pelly - D _O  
Dr D - O.o  
Candace - D:  
Jeremy - XD  
Vanessa - :O  
Buford - O_O  
Baljeet - :C

Me - Stop moaning! Im gonna put two of you in these seperate genderbenders (or gendertwister as I like to call it) First up - Isabella & Buford *Pushes into seperate genderbender machines*

Ferb - In 3 . . .

All minus Maia - 2 . . .

All Minus Maia - 1 . . .

Me - Goooooo!

5 seconds later~~~~

*Buford comes out in purple,with huge droopy pigtails,joined together with a bow,while Isabella comes out with wrist bands,short spikey hair,a huge black t shirt and bubblegum*

Me - OMG Buford ! Or should I say Bufella! XD And Isabella! O_O I`m keeping my mouth shut.

Baljeet - Arent you gonna hurt me Buford?

Buford/Bufella - Nooo? Im a girl,I would never hurt you!

Isabella/Isaac - Whos the nerd who looks as if he just wet himself?

Me - Thats Baljeet

Baljeet - H-hi Isabella...

Isabella/Isaac *Picks Baljeet up by scruff of neck* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME,PIPSQUEAK?

Baljeet - I-i-Isabella

Isabella/Isaac - I AM A BOY,PIPSQUEAK! IM NOT A GIRL CALLED ISABELLA!  
*Buford/Bufella runs over*

Buford/Bufella - Hey! Put him down

Isabella/Isaac - Why should I?

Me - Sorry,I`m changing them back - and the only reason I didnt give everyone a genderbend is bcuz you said less than three *Pushes Isabella & Buford back into genderbenders*  
I can always redo!

(Maia wakes up)

Phineas - This warning is from comment person: If Doof does something with Maia,comment person is gonna send a terminator after Dr D!

Dr D - I`ll keep that in mind

Me - *Breakdances* Woo! Woo! Woo woo hoo!

Ferb - Kate is breakdancing - that can only mean - Heh heh OhMiGawd  
*I saunter over to Ferb*  
*Ferb grabs me instead and kisses*

.........................

....

.  
Ferb - There you go :D

Me - Comment person asks: Perry, Pelly, how many kids, and what are their names?

Perry - Well,we got one egg that didn`t hatch - We called him Mackenzie :) We were real sad he didn`t live,but the doctor said Pelly mis-somethinged,I cant remember what though.

Pelly - But we`ve got a beautiful baby girl,Maia

*Maia babbles when she hears her name*

Me - Phineas Isabella, are you thinkin of having kids? (Wait til your older though!)

Phineas - Well,Izzy is,but I`m not fussed.

Izzy - I`ll convince him though

Me -Comment person asks: Ferb do you enjoy kissing Kate?

Ferb - Yes,Yes I do  
(Big whoop)

Me - Jeremy,take Candace out on the date of her life!

Jeremy - Okay,but none of you are seeing the date if you know what I mean  
But,we will tell you about it

Me - Yeah Ok

*They walk off*

Me - Buford make out with Adyson,but use mouthwash.

*Buford is gargling mouthwash*  
*Adyson walks in*  
*Buford grabs Adyson by shoulders and kisses*

Adyson - That was waaaaaaaaaaay better than before,sweet thang! Byeeee!  
*Adyson walks out*

Me - Ready guys?

All minus Maia & Me - Yeah!

Me *Under breath* 1234!

All minus Maia - No problems for doing your questions and dares!

Maia - Abbwualbeetnemtem!

Me - *Giggle* Doofenshmirtz, do you hate the fanfiction members pairing you with Perry? Are planning to get revenge on them?

Dr D - I dont mind frenemy fluff,but full on PerryXDoof Is sick *Pukes*

Me - I agree with that! Everyone, can you yell your fave catchphrase from your fave movie or tv show?

Phineas - Its time to go hero!  
Ferb - Turtle power!  
Isabella - Mew mew style! Mew mew grace! Mew mew power in your face!  
Perry - Your deth - peccable!  
Pelly - Am I bovvered?  
Dr D - WE are doomed,DOOMED!  
Candace - And I woulda got away with it too,if it wasnt for you stupid kids!  
Jeremy - D`oh!  
Vanessa - I gotz none!  
Buford - Ice Ice baby  
Baljeet - Yabba dabba doo..?

Me - Lol! Everyone sing I'll make a man out of you from the disney movie Mulan.

Phineas - lets get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Ferb - Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
Jeremy - youre the saddest bunch I ever met  
Perry - but before you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you

Ferb - Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
all - once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

Pelly - Im never gonna catch my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
Perry - this guys got `em scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

All - Be a man  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Ferb - Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?

All - Be a man  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

All - Be a man  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Me - Well,thats the end! Got anything to say,Maia?

Maia - Bbbl!

Me- well said!

Pelly - *Laughs*


	12. Hi,leave a message after the beep BEEP

Me - *walks in,half asleep,carrying suitcases*

Phineas - Hey Kate! Need some help?

Me - Yes,pleeeeeeeease! *Hands a suitcase to him*

Phineas - So,where have You been?

Me - Turkey on holiday (thats why i havent reviewed your story/PM`d you/updated the chapter.)

Phineas - Well,explains why you got a tan.

Me - Yep!

Phineas - *Rubs at eyes* Should I go wake the others up?

Me - Ok! I`ll help!

Phineas - I`ll do the boys side *takes deep breath* FERB! BUFORD! BALJEET! DOOF GUY! PERRY! JEREMY! IRVING! WAKE UP!

All the boys - *Groan* (they walk out)

Me - I`ll do the girls! PELLY! ISABELLA! VANESSA! CANDACE! WAKE UP!

*Pelly walks in carrying Maia*

Me- What?

Pelly - I was already awake.

Me - Ooooooooooh . . Start the questions ! :D

Me - *reads question* OH MY FREAKING GOD!

All minus me - WHAT?

Me - Ferb has to - has to . . .

Ferb - *Rolls eyes* I have to what?

Me *small voice* Make out with Phineas until Isabella slaps you. . .

Ferb - ...

Me - I know :( But you still gotta do it :)

Ferb - Argh! Fine! *walks over to Phineas and starts kissing*

Me - *Looks at Isabella who is fighting off the urge to slap Ferb*

Isabella - *Looks at me who is fighting off the urge to slap Phineas*

Me - *Anime sweatdrop*

Me & Isabella - I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Phineas & Ferb - OW! OW OW! OW! S-stop it!

Me + Isabella - NO! *Slap*

Phineas - OW! OW OW! P-please! S-stop!

*Me and Isabella look at eachother and stop*

Phineas - *Rubs at teary eyes* Well?

*Me and Isabella look at eachother* WE`RE SORRY! *big bear hug*

(Cue awwwww! from the crowd)

Me - Ok,*Knock at the door* Ugh! Scuse me! *answers door* OMG ITS YOUUUUUUUU! *Squeal*

Dragonaqua - Hey!

Me - Hey! Well,you wanna host the show with me?

Dragonaqua - OK!

Me - Hey! I`m back! And a good friend of mine is helping me host! :)

All minus me and Maia - Hey Aqua!

Maia - *Chatter* *Giggle*

Dragonaqua - *Laugh* Ok,Pelly ,why do you like Perry?

Pelly - Because: He helped me train to be an agent of his calibre,and never moaned about it,he`s good looking,friendly,and we fell head over tail for eachother

Perry - *Blush*

(Cue another aww from the crowd)

Me - XD Lol OMG DRAGONAQUA! READ THIS!

Dragonaqua - OMG! ROFL!

All minus me & Dragonaqua - WHAT?

Me & Dragonaqua - Phineas has to dress and act like a girl to impress Baljeet,for Baljeet to kiss him/her!

Phineas - OMG NO NO NO NO!

Dragonaqua - YES YES YES YES!

Me - Go to the stage two floors up,they have lots of girl clothes there.

Phineas - *Moans and stomps out grumpily*

Dragonaqua - Want a pizza?

All - Yeah!

Candace - With pepperoni!

Ferb - And Pineapple!

Me - And Pepper!

Perry - And Beef!

Dragonaqua - Hello,Mamma`s pizzaria? Can I have a large pizza with pepperoni,pineapple,pepper and beef please?

Person on phone - to drink?

Dragonaqua - one fruit drink,one 1 litre soda

Person on phone - Ok,that will be $10.00 please.

Dragonaqua - Ok,thanks bye!

(Doorbell rings)

Ferb - I`ll get it! *Takes pizza* thank you! Thanks again! Bye!

Me - MMM that smells good!

All - *eat a piece*

Me - See? When you`ve got Dragonaqua,anything can happen!

Dragonaqua - Wanna play mariokart with me?  
(Phineas walks in)  
Me - Quick! Hide the Ds!

Phineas - What`ve you done?

Me - Nothing . ,. .

Phineas - Then why has Maia got a pepperoni piece stuck to her?

Dragonaqua - She was hungry?

Phineas - You had a party!

Me - No! We ordered a pizza but you can`t have any because we`ve eaten it!

Phineas - *Laughs* Ok,ok I believe you! Now I just gotta put on this stupid dress. *Runs into bathroom to change*

(Five minutes later)  
Phineas - Kate?

Me - What?

Phineas - Help!

Me - *Rolls eyes* I`m not going unless you have underwear on

Phineas - Of course I have underwear on!

Me - Ok ok,I`m coming!

Phineas - *looks at me* help!

Me - Ok,ok! Now,just stand up straight.

Phineas - Isn`t it a bit long?

Me - Yeah. Oh well,were gonna have to make you taller! *Holds up a pair of luminous pink wedges* Foot please,Phinderella

Phineas - Ugh. Fine,here

Me - ^_^ You forgot the wig!

Phineas - I HAVE TO WEAR A WIG!

Me - Yes!

Phineas - Oh,here! I took it just in case. *Holds up brown wig*

Me - Ok,I`m just setting up *Runs out* ... And now,presenting,Phinderella!

*Phineas 'struts' out in a luminous pink dress and luminous pink wedges (along with a brown wig atop his head)*

Dragonaqua - *wolf whistle* *Laugh*

*Lights dim,and Phineas is sitting at a table with Baljeet*

Phineas/Phinderella - So,Hey!

Baljeet - *eyes have turned to love hearts* H-h-h-h-hi!

Phineas/Phinderella - *Eyes go wide* You Are _soooooooooo_ freaking me out! Wish I`d gone to the spa now! *Looks at nails*

Me - *Is in waitress costume* So,Phinderella,Baljeet,whaddya want to eat?

Phineas/Phinderella - Nothing,now thanks.

Me - Ok,I`ll just leave you lovebirds to it! *walks off*

Baljeet - Y-y-you know,you`re kinda cute

Phineas/Phinderella - Thanks! ^^ I love your hair :)

Baljeet - Thanks! *twiddles thumbs* So,Ah Um . . *Reaches over and Kisses madly*

(Big cheer from the crowd)

Me - Right,well,we`ve got a surprise now . . . *Phinderella rips off the dress and wig,and slips out of the shoes*

Dragonaqua - Phinderella was actually Phineas! *Looks at Baljeet`s expression and rolls on the floor laughing*

Me - Lol! Sozzy Baljeet! Hey Ferb?

Ferb - Oh,what now?

Me - Have you got the mind reader and love calculator?

Ferb - Look,I already told you,its not going to work on me. .

Me - Just go get them.

Ferb - Ok *Runs out of room*

Dragonaqua - Well,what are they for?

Me - You'll find out soon! *Ferb walks in*

Ferb - Here you go!

Me - Thanks! Now,Isabella?

Isabella - *Sigh* Yes?

Me - Heh heh! Don't think about Phineas for the WHOLE chapter!

Isabella - Meap.

Dragonaqua - *Puts mind reader on Isabella's head*

Me - Dragon?

Dragonaqua - Yeah?

Me - Will you scan Isabella for a while with the love detector?

Dragonaqua - Ok

Me - Thanks :) Candace,Jeremy?

Candace & Jeremy - Yeah?

Me - whats the worst TV show that you'd have to be in ?

Candace - Id have to say American Idol.

Jeremy - Wife swap.

Me - Ok! Dragon,how's the Luuuuuuuurve meter?

Dragonaqua - *Through gritted teeth* Don't you think about him girly!

Isabella - What happens If I do?

Dragonaqua - I got a whip! (Mwahahahahaha)

Me - Everyone,what dog would you be if you had a chance?

Phineas - Labrador  
Ferb - Pembroke Corgi  
Me - Chihuahua  
Perry - Chocolate Labrador  
Isabella - Chihuahua  
Pelly - Toy Poodle  
Candace - Pappilon  
Vanessa - Border Collie  
Buford - Alsatian  
Baljeet - Pomeranian  
Doof - Affenpinscher  
Irving - Maltese

Dragonaqua - (Doesn't look up from meter) Nice.

Me - Ok! Phineas?

Phineas - What?

Me - Read my question/dare out

Phineas - He want's you to slap the phineas and ferb character you hate the most for the whole chapter whenever they talk at all, sneeze, or cough.

Me - Yay! Ok,excuse me *dials number* Hey Peter the p squared! Get over here!

Peter the P squared - Uggh! Ok,I'll be on your little sissy,stupid show in five. (rings off)

Me - While we're waiting,lets check the luuuuuuuuuuurve meter! :D *Looks at Dragonaqua*

Dragonaqua - *Is standing over Isabella with a whip* (pause) Nice going,girly! But why are you holding your breath?

Isabella - Mmpf! Phineas! No t-t-think! Help!

Dragonaqua - O_O

(Doorbell rings)

Me - I'll get it! *Opens door and Peter the Panda walks in*

(Gasp from audience)

Peter - Soo,er,what do I do?

Me - You stand next to me,and do nothing ;D

Peter - No!

Me - I'll pay you ! (whispers to audience) I wont.

Peter - Agh! Fine!

Me - *Slaps Peter*

Peter - OW!

Me - *Slaps Peter*

Peter - Hhmpf!

Me - *Slaps Peter* Perry, beat up Doofenshmirtz whenever he gets too close to your baby.

Perry - Woohoo! :D

Peter - I didn't know you had a baby,duck bill face! How can you even get a _girlfriend!_ You're too _ugly!_

Me - *Slaps Peter*

Perry - Well,at least I've actually got a girlfriend and a baby!

Dr D - Mwahahahaha! Perfect time to put the plan in action! *Tiptoes over to Maia's crib and takes her out*

Maia - *Tears up* W-w WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dada! Mommy! Welp! WAAAAAAAAAA! *Sniffle*

Perry - *Spins around* Hey! Put her down!

Dr D - Make me!

Perry - Ok! *Runs to Dr D and does running jump*

(Dr D falls,but has still got Maia)

Pelly - Hey Perry! I got an idea! *Whispers in ear*

Perry - *Laughs* Ok! *Does another running jump and kicks where it hurts*

Dr D - YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW OWWWWWWW OOOHHHHHHH! Why'd you do that?

Perry - I - Want - My - Baby - Back -

Dr D - Nuh uh! Fight me!

Perry - Ok Dokey! *Slams into Doof*

(Doof twirls around,before dropping Maia onto a beanbag)  
(Big whoop from audience)

Me - Ok,sorry TMNTLittle Tomboy,I can't do your other dares,coz I sent you a PM about them(because I wanted a few questions answered),and haven't got a reply yet,so I`ll need a reply from you before I can do them

Peter - (to audience) Wow,how good is she? - NOT!

Me - *Slaps Peter* Buford,How did you get your own nerd?

Buford - Well,when Buford was little,Buford was nerd like them *Points to Phineas and Ferb* But I wanted to be cool,like a bully! so Buford asks bully If I can join bully club,but bully said I needed to beat up a nerd,so I beat up Baljeet,and Buford got into bully club! But the other bullies said I gotta still beat up Baljeet,so Buford does

Me - Nice One Buford! Lets check the luuuuuurve meter

Isabella - (Is In Dreamy Phineas Daze)

Me - Ahh! Dragon! WHIP HER! WHIP HER!

Dragonaqua - Ok! *Whips On Neck*

Isabella - Yowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Thanks,I needed that!

Me - My Pleasure! Hotpink JellyBean asks: Everyone,whats your fave song?

Phineas - Gitchie gitchie goo and Replay by rock city  
Ferb - Backyard beach and Fireflies by owl city  
Isabella - Gitchie gitchie goo and the fear by Lily Allen  
Me - Izzy`s got the frizzies and Fireflies by owl city  
Perry - Music makes us better and Fight for this love by Cheryl Cole  
Pelly - Go Phineas and So what by Pink floyd  
Buford - Tuff gum and my chick bad by Ludacris  
Baljeet - I have none  
Dr D - Lets all dance until we`re sick and Jai ho  
Vanessa - Busted and Tik Tok by Ke$ha  
Candace - Busted and Baby by Justin Bieber

Me - Ok,and another one for everyone: We gotta sing its my life by bon jovi in 3 in 2 in 1 GO!

Phineas & Ferb -  
This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

Jeremy-  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

Isabella & Fireside girls -  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Jeremy & Ferb -  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

All -  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

All Girls -  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Phineas -  
You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

All -  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

Isabella -  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

Phineas & Ferb -  
(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

Isabella -  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
All - I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

Me - Wow that was good! *Drives out in crane* Be Right Back

Phineas -Dragon?

Dragonaqua - Yeah?

Phineas - Where's Kate gone?

Dragonaqua - She's just gone to get something for a dare

Phineas - Oh,OK

(I drive in)

Isabella - Whats the Soundless closet for?

Me - You! *Drops Soundless closet* Now Dragon!

Dragonaqua - Ok! *Pushes Isabella in closet and shuts door*

Me - Ferb,go get me a lock

Ferb - Ok! *Ferb runs out*

Dragonaqua - Do you still want me to do the love o meter while Izzy's in there,Kate?

Me - Yeah! *Laughs*

(Ferb runs in,out of breath*)

Ferb - H-here you -g-go

Me - Thanks! *Runs over to closet and locks*

Dragonaqua - Now guys,we all,minus Isabella,have to dress up in wedding outfits!

All minus Izzy - Ok!

~~~ Ten minutes later ~~~

(We all,minus Izzy,walk out in wedding outfits)

Me - Ok,heres the hard part: Candace & Phineas have to get married,without the rays or bows!

All minus Me - OMG!

Me - well,lets do it! *Candace starts walking down the aisle nervously*

(A few nervous walking momets later)

Random Person - Do you,Phineas Matthew Flynn,take Candace Gertrude Flynn to be your lawfull wedded wife

Phineas - Do I have to?

Me and LordryuTJ - Yes!

Phineas - *Groan* I d-do

*Phineas tries to kiss,but stops midway*

(Isabella cheers)

Random Person - Do you,Candace Gertrude Flynn take Phineas Matthew Flynn to be your lawful wedded husband

Candace - I think so

Me - Well,don't just stand there,kiss eachother!

(Candace leans in to kiss,but stops midway)

Candace - Nuh uh! I aint giving mouth to mouth to him!

Me - Look,If I don't make you kiss,I might get sued by LordryuTJ

*Phineas thinks*

Phineas - Oh,lets get it done! *Grabs Candace and kisses madly*

...

...  
Candace - Ok,you were DEFINATELY shot by a bow then!

Phineas - Nu uh!

Candace - Yeah you were!

Phineas - Well,you made it worse!

Candace - How?

Phineas - You kissed me with your tongue!

Me - Ok,ok,hows the love o meter?

Dragonaqua - She IS thinking about Phineas *Whips* But in a cold way

Me - ok! Sorry LordyruTJ,I know that wasn't funny,I couldn't think of much

Dragonaqua - Dr D,If you got a stuffed animal of Agent P what would you do with it? Demonstrate what you would do *Hands Agent P toy*

Dr D - Id do this - *Sticks needles in it*

Me - So its a pin cushion?

Dr D - Nah,a voo doo doll

Me - Oh! *Rolls Eyes* Everyone,have we heard of silly bandz?

All - Yes!

Me - Ok,whats our fave one?

Phineas - Dinosaur  
Ferb - Sea Creatures  
Isabella - Animal  
Me - any ones with glitter!  
Perry - glow in the dark ones  
Pelly - Sea creatures  
Buford - Dinosaur  
Baljeet - The glow in the dark ones  
Dr D - I dont like them  
Vanessa - The glow in the dark ones  
Candace - the glittery ones

Me - Ok,Ferb,you gotta wear a chicken suit and dance the chicken dance otherwise you'll have no girl fans!

Ferb - :O Ok! *Runs off with chicken suit*

(10 minutes later)  
*Ferb walks out in the chicken suit*

Me - Ok,in 3 2 1 go!

*Ferb starts doing the dance and everyone cracks up*

Me - Sorry,cutiepandy that I can't explain it,I had to find the dance on the internet and thought I might have got the wrong one

Buford - *Does chicken noises*

Me - *cracks up even more* Ok,thats the end!

Dragonaqua - If you want to star in the show like I did,PM IloveFerb and ask her to star in it

Me - Ok,ok Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	13. DIVORCED! PHINEAS & ISABELLA! :O

Me - Yes! Yay! Woo! :D Yahoo! Whoopee! Super!

Phineas - Wow Kate, what's got into you?

Me - Its summer!

Phineas - Er, no its not.

Me - Is too! Where I live anyway…

Phineas - Where do you live, anyway?

Me - In the UK.

Ferb - *Eyes widen* You live in the UK?

Me - *Laugh* Yes Ferb, I live in the UK. And come on everyone, Sing with Me!

Me and Phineas -

There's one-hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
and school comes along just to end it.  
Isabella - So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it.

Like maybe ...

Phineas and Ferb - Building a rocket  
or fighting a mummy  
or

climbing up the Eiffel Tower

.

Discovering something that doesn't exist,  
**********Phineas** **********:** _Hey!_  
or giving a monkey a shower .  
Vanessa - Surfing a tidal wave

,  
Creating nanobots,

Or

locating Frankenstein's brain

.  
**Phineas:** _It's over here!_

Finding a dodo bird,  
Phineas -

Painting a continent,  
Or driving our sister insane

.  
**Candace:** _Phineas!_

As you can see,

Me and Ferb - There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall.  
**Phineas:** _Come on Perry!_  
So stick with us,  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

So stick with us,  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

****

Candace:

_Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_

Me - Cool!

Me - First dare is for Baljeet and Buford, you must kiss each other... for 2 minutes... O_O

Baljeet and Buford - O_O *Buford walks over to Baljeet and starts kissing*

…...

….

….

…  
Baljeet - *Coughs* Oh please use mouth wash next time

*Buford punches Baljeet*

Baljeet - Ow -.-

Me - xD Ferb, kiss Pelly.. Perry, you must watch.

Ferb - O_D

Perry - No!

Me - *gritted teeth* Ive got a whip, which I can use!

Ferb - Erm, Ok. *picks up Pelly and kisses fully on lips -I mean beak-

Pelly - Why Ferb, I…. ^^

Ferb - xD *Strokes Pelly*

Perry - *growls at Ferb and balls hands into fists*

Ferb - Ok, ok, I get the message, It was only a dare.

Perry - *Relaxes*

Me - Now we gotta tell everyone our most embarrassing secret. 

Phineas - I come from Mexico and my real name is Dorito  
Ferb - I pick my nose :D  
Isabella - I wear this dress everywhere as it is the only piece of clothing ive got apart from my fireside uniform and my pajamas

Perry - This fur is a costume.  
Pelly - I fancy myself a popstar and have imaginary concerts every Friday.  
Me - I have a Dora the explorer diary which I've had since age five and refuse to put it in the bin. I also still write in it.  
Dr D - I make all of my back stories up  
Candace - I once went to the psychiatrist because Mom thought I was crazy because I was sleepwalking and talking about the boys and busting.  
Jeremy - I got my zipper stuck in a motorbike.. And had to walk around like it all day..  
Vanessa - I once walked around town all day with a mime following me  
Baljeet - I walked around town with a mud stain on my pants because I slipped and fell and everyone laughed because they thought the mud was something else...

Me - Oh god. Dragonaqua I am going to kill you virtually when I PM you :D  
Ferb, act like a girl :3

Ferb - does that include a dress and stuff?

Me - I guess. Go To the theatre 1 floor up and get girl clothes and shoes ,ok ? Ive got Phinderella's wig.

Ferb - *Sigh* Ok.

*Ferb goes out*

Me - *Deep Fake Voice* Five minutes later

*Ferb comes in in a long blue dress with big white lilies and blue ballet pumps*

Me - xD Hi Fern

Ferb ( Fern) - *Girl voice* Oh Heyy! I'm new here, What's your name? Does My butt look big like this?

Me - Candace, destroy your cell phone

Ferb - *Girl voice* why does she have to do that? Do I have to? Won't it be dangerous? -_-

Me - its for a dare. No you don't. Yes it is dangerous.

Candace - Meep! No!

Me - Meep yes! *Hands mallet*

Candace - *anime sweat drop* Uhhm..*cries*

Me - O_D Freaky! ^

Candace - *Drops Mallet onto phone*

Me - She did it! Now in slo mo!

*Video of Candace dropping the mallet in slo mo pops up*

Ferb - *girl voice* I cant believe you did that girl! A girl's friend is her phone! :o

Candace - I know! *sob*

Me - Baljeet, eat the most disgusting thing you can think of. Without Puking

Baljeet - Ah, Ok…. worms?

Me - Coming right up!… FERB COOK THE WORMS :D

Ferb - *girl voice* Ewww that is like, so disgusting! I am soo not cooking a worm, like.

Me - Oh ok sassy pants!

Jeremy - Hey, ah, I can cook worms.

Me - Ok! Get Cooking! Annnnnnnnnnd while le wormz are cooking, excuse me for a moment!

*Starts breakdancing and saying 'my name is Kate and you'll do what I say, Woop Woop!'*

Ferb - *Normal voice* Oh god.. Your gonna kiss me.

Me - actually, yes I am , later on in the chapter. And sorry I just felt like doing that. AND FERB USE YOUR GIRL VOICE! *Whips*

Ferb - *girl voice* Ow! *Looks as if is about to cry*

Jeremy - The worms are done!

Me - Ok! *Takes worms and puts on plate* Here you go Baljeet, this is uhh, spaghetti!

Baljeet - But you said they were wor..

Me - EAT THE SPAGHETTI! :C

Baljeet - A-ah , Ok. *Eats* These are chewy and muddy.

Me - Yes, yes they are.

*Artemis Fowl the mastermind walks in*

A. F the mastermind - Ooh! Spaghetti! *Eats*

Everyone minus Baljeet and A.F the mastermind - NO WAIT! :O

Baljeet - But its spaghetti….. *Eats* OMG THEY'RE WORMS! *Tries not to puke* Oh My! oh my oh my oh my!…

Me - Ok, don't hurt yourself!

Buford, you can't beat up or get angry at anyone for a whole day.

Buford - :C Aww! Why?

Me - *Bares Teeth* I've still got that whip!  
Buford - Ahh Fine! What are you gonna do If I hurt Dinnabell and his sissy friends anyway?

Me - Whip you. And since you are being mean now and you punched Baljeet earlier, I've got a surprise.

Buford - What? Buford like surprises! What is it?

Me - *Whips Hard*

Buford - Ow!. That ain't a surprise, loserrrrr! *Picks me up by t shirt hem*

Me - *Whips* Bad dog! Down!

(Buford Puts Me Down*)

Me - Phineas and Ferb, you have to ask a total stranger of the street or on on a date.

(Phineas's Eyes Go Wide)

Phineas - Is the person who sent this dare high on sugar and soda?

Me - Nope. The person on a sugar high is Dragonaqua. This person is MissyMeghan3

Phineas - Oh ok. C'mon Ferb. :C

Me - Fine by me. LordryuTJ I know you didn't say you were gonna sue me, but I had to convince Phineas and the gang somehow.. ;) And how's the mind reader going?

A.F the mastermind - She actually is doing well..

Me - Aww, what's wrong? You mad because you know who dated Frannie?

Isabella - *Nod*

Me - And now, welcoming, Mizzgirlygirl0 !

Mizzgirlygirl0 - Hi everyone!

Everyone - Hi!

Mizzgirlygirl0 - Ok Isabella why do you like pink so much?

Isabella - Its just a cute colour for a girl.

Mizzgirlygirl0 - Phineas why is you soo Clueless like?

Phineas - Clueless? About what?

Mizzgirlygirl0 - *Rolls eyes* (To Isabella) Is he always like this?

Isabella - Yes, Yes he is.

Mizzgirlygirl0 - Seems annoying. What's yall fave dance move? Phineas - The chicken thing! *Phineas starts acting like a chicken* it's a genuine move!  
Ferb - My nose spin! *Spins on nose*  
Isabella - The moonwalk! RIP Michael Jackson!  
Perry - I like the moonwalk too  
Pelly - The wave.  
Me - Moonwalk!  
Dr D - I like disco dance moves  
Candace - I like ballet.  
Jeremy - I like the toe drag.  
Vanessa - The head Bang  
Buford - The Head Bang.

Me - Yeah, and just so you know, the chicken thing IS a genuine move :D I learnt it in one of my friends dance lessons! True story!

Mizzgirlygirl0 - Ok.. Umm.. XD Read this Kate, Ferb will hate it xD

Me - ok. *Reads* OH HOLY BUTTERBALLS! WHOO! *Starts Breakdancing*

Ferb - OH great. Just what I Need!

Me - *Whips* Naughty boy! YOU MUST KISS ME! NAO! NAO! For Ten Minutes! :D

Ferb - *Sigh* Ok…

Me- Yay! Hows the mind reading going?

A.F the mastermind - DON'T YOU DARE LIKE! *Bares teeth* Oh good girl its stopped J

Me - KISS ME NAO FERB! NAO!

Ferb - Ok ok! *Walks over to and kisses*

…...

…...…...…...

Ferb - Ten minutes of kissing. Whew..

Mizzgirlygirl0 - Well.. I guess I'm going..

Me - Ok, Bye then!

Mizzgirlygirl0 - Buh Bye!

Me - Bye. Now Phineas marry Isabella again

Isabella + Phineas - :D YAY!

Me - Ok, well , lets get changed…

(Five minutes later we come out in wedding outfits)

*Isabella starts walking down the aisle*

(A few moments of nervous but happy walking later)

Random girl Person - Do you, Isabella Garcia May Shapiro take Phineas Matthew Flynn to Be your lawful wedded husband?

Isabella - I do! J

Random girl person - And do you, Phineas Matthew Flynn take Isabella Garcia May Shapiro to be your lawful wedded wife?

Phineas - Umm, Yeah!

Random girl person - Say it properly, Mr Flynn!

Phineas - Oh. *Blush* I do!

Random girl person - Good. You may now kiss the bride, Mr Flynn.

*Phineas and Isabella kiss*

…

(Five minutes later Phineas + Isabella are still kissing)

Me - *Waves hand in front of Phineas's Face* Uhm, Hello?

*Phineas stops kissing* What? :C

Me - *Whispers* You gotta divo- oh wait a hologram message! Carry on kissing for a moment!

(Comment person flashes up on screen) Hi Phineas, hi Isabella. Listen, one of the dares on here is for you to divorce. DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!

Isabella - :O Don't divorce me Phineas!

Phineas - *Bites lip* it's a dare. I've got to. Isabella..I.. I.. I can't do it! I can't divorce the girl of my dreams! *Cries* Why are you making me divorce her! :'(

A.F the mastermind - Do It! *Slams whip onto Phineas's hand*

Phineas - *Cries* Ok. *breath* you have *breath* got to *Breath* get rid of *Breath* that whip.

Me - If I get rid of the whip will you divorce her? For this chapter only? Next chapter you can get back together?

Phineas - *Bites lip* O-ok. Isabella .. I-I divorce you. For this chapter only.

Isabella - *Sobs* O-Ok.

Me - *Throws whip out of window* Dr D, admit you are a 78 year old Norwegian woman.

Dr D - No!

Me - *Grits Teeth* Do it or I'll get Perry to kick you where it hurts. Very, Very hard.

Dr D - *Face goes pale* ok. I-I'm a…

Me and Perry and Pelly - A What?

Dr D - A 78 year old Norwegian woman….

Me - *Cracks Up*

Perry and Pelly - *Cracks Up*

Phineas + Isabella - *Sniffle*

Me - Ok, Phineas, Ferb I need your help.

Phineas - *Sniffle* With what?

Me - I need you to dig a hole. A deep hole.

Phineas - *Sniffle* Ok. You'll all have to stay out of the room for a bit

Ferb - *Nod*

Me - Ok!

*Everyone minus Phineas and Ferb walk out into another room*

Me - So, Candace, how long does it take for Phineas and Ferb to build something?

Candace - About five minut- (Cut off by Ferb)

Ferb - WE'RE DONE!

Candace - *Slits eyes* Oh look, they're done.

*We all walk back in*

Me - *Whispers* Perry, you've got to hide in the hole till the cast find out you're missing. Then the cast will rescue you using a magic school bus.

Perry - Um, Ok? *Jumps in hole sneakily*

Phineas - Hey, not to sound too typical, but where's Perry?

Me - Ok, we'll have to look for him. GO GO GO!

(Five minutes later)

Phineas - That's just great! I lost my wife because I had to divorce her, and now I lost Perry too :C

Gretchen - Oh hey look! He's lost in this big, random placed hole! How are we going to get him out?

Me - Magic school bus! We can build a magic school bus!

Phineas - *Sniffle* If it would work…

Me - It will! Phineas & Isabella, can you go looking for any pieces of metal that could be useful?

Isabella - Sure thing. *Runs out with Phineas*

Me - Dr D, you're good at finding stuff for your inators, can you find me a yellow bus and a wheel?

Dr D- Ok.

Me - Ferb: can you get me a box and some black and white paint?

Ferb - Ok!

(Dr D comes back in)

Dr D - Here you go! The bus needs painting but it would work.

Me - Ok thanks. *Dials number* Hi Ferb!

Ferb - Sup?

Me - Get some yellow paint too please.

Ferb - Ok.

Me - Dr D, go get Ferb's welding tool from his room. You can weld the wheel in.

Dr D - No need, I got my own welder.

Me - Ok, weld then! Pelly - I need Fairy Magic.

Pelly - Ok.

Me - *Starts doing electrics*  
(Ferb walks in)

Ferb - I got the box and paint!

Me - Good. Start painting the bus yellow please!

(Ferb starts painting)

(Phineas and Isabella walk in)

Isabella - We found some metal that could be used as a crank for some rope to get Perry out

Me - Good. Can you weld the metal into a crank?

Phineas - Sure! *Welds*

Ferb - I'll go get the rope! *Runs out*

Me - *Finishes Electrics and starts welding box to front of bus*

Dr D - I'll write 'school bus' onto the box!

Me - Ok! *Starts pumping wheels up*

(Ferb walks back in)

Ferb - Here's the rope!

Me - Phineas and Isabella can wind the rope around the crank!

Phineas and Isabella - Ok! *Starts winding rope*

Ferb - *Starts wiring the crank up to a button inside the bus*

(Pelly walks in)

Pelly - Here's the fairy magic!

Me - Thanks. *Puts Magic into engines*

Pelly - *Finishes off painting *

Ferb - *Finishes Wiring*

Me - We need seats!

Gretchen - I'll get them!

Me - Ok! Ferb we need the remote you use to drive cars.

Ferb - Ok. *Hands remote8

Me - Thanks. *Welds remote near steering wheel*

(Gretchen comes in)

Gretchen - Here you go!

Ferb - *Welds seats in*

Me - Its finished! *Hops in bus followed by everyone else* Ok Perry a rope is coming now *Pushes crank*

(Perry grabs onto rope and gets pulled out)

Me - Yeah and we can redo if you want.

Phineas + Isabella - *Sniffle and hangs head*

Me - *Concerned* Aw you're real upset about the divorce huh?

Phineas + Isabella - Yeah..

Me - I think this'll make you happy though..

Phineas & Isabella - *Sniffle* No it won't

Me - *Whispers* You get to make out for half the chapter :3

*Phineas + Isabella's faces light up*

Phineas & Isabella - YAY! :D

Phineas - Thank you!

Me - Don't thank me, thank Comment Person :3

Phineas and Isabella - THANK YOU COMMENT PERSON :D

Me - Well c'mon, kiss! *Phineas and Isabella kiss*

Me - Ok, Buford take Ady- OMG THERE'S A TERMINATOR!

(The terminator ignores us and goes to Doof)

Terminator - Exterminate!

(Terminator burns Dr D to a crisp)

Comment Person - Haha Doof!

Me - Buford take Adyson on a date - but use mouthwash.

Buford - Ok. *Sprays mouth*

(Adyson walks in)

Buford - C'mon Adyson, time for a date.

(Adyson clasps her hand together)

Buford - So, what do you wanna do?

Adyson - What about that beach restaurant? We can eat and watch the sunset.

Buford - Sounds like a plan.

(Time skip to the restaurant)

Buford - (To the waiter) I want the spaghetti bolognaise. What would ya like Ady? I'll pay ;)

Adyson - I want- Oh! Look at the chocolate fountain! We can have strawberries dipped in chocolate!

Buford - Mmmm! Yeah that sounds nice. Cancel the spag bol, waiter, I need a chocolate fountain with strawberries, stat.

Waiter - Ok!

(Buford gets the chocolate fountain and sits next to Adyson on the beach)

Adyson - Wow! Isn't this a pretty sunset!

Buford - Yeah. But you know what's better?

Adyson - No. What?

*Buford Kisses Adyson on lips*

Adyson - *speechless* Why Buford.. that's lovely.. ^^

*Buford and Adyson come back from the date*

Me - Enjoy?

Adyson - Yes! ^^

Me - Well, Phineas & Izzy are still making out xD

Adyson - Wow they don't wanna stop!

Me - I know! And we can redo too Comment Person. Ferb take someone on a date, but not a taken girl.

Ferb - ok! *Walks over to Vanessa*

Vanessa - Taken.

Ferb - *Walks over to Gretchen*

Gretchen - *Eyes shine*

Ferb - Want to go on a date?

Gretchen - Yes! Uh, I mean ok, fine!

Ferb -*Laugh* Where'd you wanna go?

Gretchen - Well, what about the Sugar sweet Ice cream and milkshake bar?

Ferb - Say no more! *Ferb & Gretchen walk off with arms linked*

(Time skip to the Sugar sweet Ice cream and milkshake bar)

Ferb - What flavour?

Gretchen - Actually *Giggle* Can we share?

Ferb - Ok! You pick the milkshake, And we can both pick a scoop of Ice cream.

Gretchen - Ok! *Takes Glass and fills it with chocolate milkshake*

Ferb - *Puts scoop of mint ice-cream on top of milkshake*

Gretchen - *Puts chocolate brownie ice-cream next to mint ice-cream *

Ferb - You sit down, I'm just getting something. *Grabs two liquorice sticks from jar on counter* *Sits with Gretchen*

Gretchen - What are the liquorice sticks for, Ferb?

Ferb - it's a surprise! *Winks*

Gretchen - *Starts drinking Milkshake*

Ferb - *Puts a straw into opposite side , then drinks, with his nose touching Gretchen's*

Gretchen - *Dreamily* Is the liquorice for now?

Ferb - Yes, yes it is! LIQUORICE RACE!

(Ferb and Gretchen chew the liquorice, meeting in the middle with a sticky liquorice kiss)

Ferb - Oh, you've got some ice cream on your cheek, let me get it *Kisses cheek as sucks off ice cream*

Gretchen - *Blushes* Well we better get back

Ferb - Sure. *Links arms with Gretchen and goes back*

Me - Hey Both. Enjoy the date?

Ferb - Yup!

Gretchen - Yes!

Ferb - We can redo it too, comment Person .

Me - And sorry, Phineas and Isabella are divorced now. *Sniffle from Phineas* but they are still kissing.

Gretchen - IloveFerb has a new poll! Check it out!

Ferb - And check out her new story too! Family surprises Family troubles!

Me - Please review!

Byeee!

*Camera fades on Phineas + Isabella, still kissing.

Me - Oh don't be such a fuddy duddy kid! Now go! *Whips*

(Phineas and Ferb leave)

Jeremy - But how do we know if they will really do it?

Me - I've set camera's up in the studio and on every inch of the streets. If they don't do it we can show them the evidence and we'll whip their sorry butts!  
Now lets check that camera!

(Outside on the street)

Phineas - *Sees cute girl* Heyy! Will you go on a date with me?

Girl - *Laugh* Aww, cute kid. But I'm like , Fifteen and you're like, 8.

(In the FF.N Studio)

Ferb - (To Hotpink Jellybean) Wanna go on a date?

Hotpink JellyBean - Meh, ok.

(Ferb comes into the studio with Hotpink Jellybean)

Ferb - I wasn't supposed to go on the date in real?  
Me - I don't know. But If you do, MissyMeaghan3 can tell us and you'll go on a date with Hotpink. And Phineas with a random girl.

Ferb - Cool.

Me - But we've still got to check the camera to see how Phineas is doing!

(On the street)

Phineas - *sees another cute girl* Hi! Would you like to go on a date with me?

Girl - *Swoon* You're Phineas! THE Phineas! The Phineas who makes stuff. With Ferb!

Phineas - Yes, yes I am.

Girl - Oh, I'm definitely going on a date with you ^^

Phineas - That's cool. Come with me madam.

Girl - Ok!

(Phineas and a random girl walk into the studio)

Phineas - Hi Kate!

Girl - OH! You duped me! You've got a girlfriend! (Goes to leave)

Phineas - Wait!

Girl - What?

Phineas - What's your name?

Girl - Frannie. Oh wait! *Gives Phone number* Call me when you're free. ;)

Phineas - Ok! Will do! ;) *Whispers to audience* Not.

Me - Ferb, go get me the mind reader again!

Ferb - On it! *Runs out*

Isabella - What's the mind reader for?

Me - Oh, nothing…

(Five minutes later)

Phineas - I'm bored.

Candace - Me too.

Me - Brb. (Goes to find Ferb) WHERE ARE YOU, YOU HEART MELTER WITH GREEN HAIR! HURRY UP AND COME BACK! PHINEAS IS BORED AND THAT MEANS TROUBLE AND PEANUT BUTTER! HURRY UP!

(Comes in)

Phineas - Did you find him?

Me - No.

Phineas - Can we build something? Please?

Me - No, you can build later.

Buford - Where is he, the little green haired annoying….. *Makes punching motions*

Me - Hey! Don't speak about Ferb like that!"! *Whips* Stop being mean too!

(Ferb comes in)

Buford - Oh Freakin' Finally! You tortoise!

Ferb - *Eyes cast downwards* Sorry.. It went missing..

Me - Its okay , you got it now. Stupid Buford for being mean. *Whips Buford*

Ferb - *Giggle* Haha! :P

Me - Ferb, put the mind reader on you know who.

Ferb - Okay! :D *Puts mind reader on Isabella*

Isabella - *Mutters under breath* How did I know?

Me - Ok, are you ready for this?

Isabella - *Sigh* Yes.

Me - You sure?

Isabella - Yes.

Me - Ok.. Don't have a heart attack…

Isabella - Ok…

Me - You've got to hate Phineas for the rest of the day.

Isabella - WHAT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! D:

Me - Told you you'd have a heart attack.  
Isabella - What Happens if I start liking you know who?

Me - Guess.

Isabella - Whip?

Me - Duh. Now, I need someone to keep an Eye on the mind reader while I do the dares and questions.. You are only allowed to think about you know who if there is a dare involving you and him.. Understand..?

Isabella - Yeah.. :C

A.F the mastermind - Hey,I could check the mind reader for ya.


	14. Chloe my lil' sis visits!

Mysterious girl - Heya! My name's Chloe! Im Kate's little 11 year old sister! Kate's on a holiday..again.. so I'm taking over..heh..heh..

Me - HEY! I'm not on holiday!

My sis - But can I pleaseee host?

Me - NO! Its my show!

My sis - Awwwh! Can I just be someone to ask questions to?

Me - Ugh! No!

My sis - If you don't let me be in the show..I'll..I'll..I'll tell everybody the story you made up when you were 12 about Buford putting Diuretic in Phineas's drink!

Me - O_O No! Don't tell them! Please! PLEASEEE! (normal voice) and everyone, diuretic is a liquid that ,when drunk, makes you pee. A lot. *Shudder* don't ask how I know *Looks at Chloe annoyedly*

My sis (Chloe) - Mwahahahaha! You got pwned that day!

Me - Yes, yes I did. *whispers to Chloe* Hey look, your favourite characters coming! :)

Chloe - :D Hi Phineas!

Phineas - Um,hey! Who are you?

Chloe - I'm Kate's little 11 year old sister, my name's Chloe.

Ferb (Offscreen) - Oh god, there's more of them D:

Me & Chloe - HEY!

Chloe - *to me* *snickers* You luuuurve him!

Me - :D Yep! ^^

Chloe - Ka ching! Sis distracted, check! Start the questions people!

Me - O-Oh hey!

Me - First question is for for Candace! You have to sing kiss and tell by Justin Bieber!

Candace - Oh yey! He's gourgeous!

Me - *retches* Oh yuk. (Sorry, I just dont like his voice! He's good looking though! ;D )

Chloe - Hit it Candace!

Candace - Yeah,  
J-J-J JB  
Yeah, whoa,  
No, noo,

Now I can see it girl,  
You ain't gotta say nothing  
Your lips are callin me,  
Like they wanna do something,

I feel the chemistry,  
With everything we make,  
A little kiss is a definite possibility,  
Seen you a couple times,  
Had a couple conversations,  
Since you've been on my mind,  
Made a couple observations,

Like you're a fly chick,  
You could be my chick,  
Play by the rules and  
You could get what I get,

Just keep it quiet,  
Keep it on the hush  
(Yeah, yeah)  
And what we do keep it just between us,  
(Yeah, yeah)

I don't want to see tweet about JB,  
Cause the only people that you know,  
Is you and me so,

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips  
Like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss me  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted  
With your lips girl,  
Are you gonna kiss and tell,

Its called a date short,  
No one has to do with it,  
Just you and me girl,  
Tell em' we're doin it,

Don't need that TMZ,  
All in our privacy,  
Use em' lips for kissin girl,  
If you wanna ride with me,

And if you wanna tell somebody,  
Then we can call the whole thing off,  
(No Problem)

You can go your way,  
And I'll go mine,  
But I rather spend a little time with you,  
Yeah,

Just keep it quiet,  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Keep it on the hush,  
And what we do,  
Keep it just between us,  
(Yeah, yeah)

I don't wanna see tweet about JB,  
Cause the only people that you know,  
Is you and me so,

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss me  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted with your lips,  
Girl are you gonna kiss and tell,

Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell,  
Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell,  
Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell,

Oh,  
Don't tell your homies,  
Don't tell you mama,  
Don't tell your girlfriend,  
That'll start some drama,

Stay off that facebook,  
I'll treat you real good,  
You keep this private,  
And you can get what I get,  
(Ohh)

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody,  
You got me all twisted with your lips like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss me,  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted  
With your lips girl,  
Are you gonna kiss and tell,

Whoa,  
Kiss and tell,  
Whoa, whoa

I'm not about that,  
If you're gonna kiss and tell  
Noo, no, no  
If you're gonna kiss and tell,  
If you're gonna kiss and tell,  
That's not me

Me - Nice! Phineas you can start liking Isabella again!

(Audience cheers)

Chloe - Hmph. I hate Phinabella.

Me - D: Ahh Chloe! Duck! *to audience* And she only hates Phinabella because she herself has a crush on Phineas.

*Jetpack fuel flys past Chloe*

TanabiRocks426 - DARN! I MISSED! *Bares teeth*

Me - *to Chloe* Thats what you get for hating Phinabella

Chloe - *lip wobble*

Me - Oh no. Shes gonna have a tantrum! D:

Chloe - Bu-but I like Ferbella... *Throws superstrong fuel back at TanabiRocks426*

Me - Well tough. I like Ferbella too, sis, but I'm not throwing a wobbly screamer because of it. And tough again, Phineas & Isabella like eachother once more :D *Nods in Phineas & Isabella's direction*

Phineas & Isabella - *Kissing*

Me - *Whispers to Chloe*

Chloe - :D Yay! *Whips Phineas & Isabella*

Me - Sorry, that was a dare sent in by cupcakez12, and I let Chloe whip Phineas + Izzy because it would shut her up.

Chloe - Hey! :( Imma tell everyone the story 'bout the diuretic then!

Me - No! Please! :'(

Chloe - *Giggle* okk! Mwahahaha!

Me - Whats so funny?

Chloe - *Snicker*

Me - What?

Chloe - *Splutter* *Rolls around floor laughing*

Me - WHAT?

Chloe - Ferb, kiss Emily

Me - :( WHY! :( WHY!

Ferb - Wow, She must be sleepy

Chloe - *Nod* Now, you gotta Kiss Emily!

Ferb - xD Shes not here yet!

Chloe - :o xD Oops! *Dials Emily's number* Heya Emily?

Emily - Hi! Let me guess, you need me for your sister's show?

Chloe - Uh, yeah, how'd you know?

Emily - I have my ways ;) Be there soon!

Chloe - Ok! Buh bye! ^-^

Me - Ok, shes coming soon. *Door knock*

Phineas - I'll get it!

Ferb - Oh no he d'int! *Punch* You trying ta steal my girl ,Pointy?

Phineas - Ok, cool it with the gangsta! Just go get her!

(By the door)

Ferb - *bit Nervous* Hi Emily :)

Emily - Heyy Ferb ^^

Ferb - this way, m'lady!

Emily - *blush* *Giggle*

Me - Hi Emily.

Emily - Hello! So what do I need to do?

Ferb - You do this *Kisses Emily*

Me - *Covers Chloe's Eyes* You're too young to see this,kiddo.

*Five minutes later*

(Ferb & Emily finish Kissing)

Emily - Well Ferb, that was nice but I gotta go now. See you soon!

Ferb - *sniffle* Bye..

Me - ^^ aww! *reads question :O Doofenshmirtz has to LITERALLY TORTURE Perry or he meets Mr. Fuel :o

Chloe - *Whining* Let me see!

Me - No, this'll be gross :-8

Chloe - Fine, I'll tell everyone the Phineas- Drank- diuretic story then.

Me - *Gasp* *Uncovers eyes hurriedly*

Ferb - Wow, Is it that bad of a story?

Me - Its kinda gross..

Ferb - Why? What happens?

Me - *Whispers in ear*

Ferb - Meh, thats fine! He did something similar to that for the WHOLE of the last summer and was SO embarrased about it :D

Phineas - *Realizes what Ferb is talking about and turns red* Ferb! Don't bring that up now! Please! I was real young then!

Ferb - Phineas, you were 9 - not real young.

Me - Whatever! Forget it now! Doof has to torture Perry!

Phineas - *Is still red*

(Doof comes in with a machine full of grinding,pummeling machines.)

Dr D - Mwahahahaha!

Me - *puts Perry in the torture device* Sorry Perry ! D:

(Machine starts grinding stuff and you can hear strangled cries of pain)

Phineas - Is Perry gonna be ok? :'(

Me - *hisses* I don't know, this guys machines always break down.

Phineas - *Gasps*

(The metal on the grinding machine turns crimson)

Me - Omg I think thats enough, he's bleeding! And we've gotta keep him alive for the show and for Phineas & Ferb!

Dr D - No it Isn't! *Machine drops Perry In a vat of burning lava*

Me - *gasps because machine gets stuck*

Phineas - *screamy voice to Doof* ITS STUCK YOU DUNDERHEAD! NOW HE'S GONNA DIE AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Me - Phineas, he's not gonna die! *Pulls Perry out of machine

(Perry staggers out with a torn foot, fur missing, deep cuts all over, scratches on his eyes,a scar on his beak, and a cut along his leg that is filled with bubbling lava)

Perry - Oww..*Tries not to cry in front of Phineas & Ferb*

Me - I got it! Magic Author Powers heal Perry!

(Perry gets better)

Phineas - :D take that tanabirocks426 :P

Chloe - Now, Candace has to kiss a Random guy (That explodes) while Jeremy is in a Soundless dome!

Candace - *Gasp*

Me - Imma need some help with the stuff! *Dials number*  
Hey penguins! Get me that thing! The robot thing with the bomb! Ok! And get me a soundless dome! Wait, what do you mean its classified! Its me! Koko! Ok, thank you! bye!

Chloe - *Suspicious* Was that the penguins of madagascar?

Me - Yep! So the penguins have a cameo appearance in a show they are not supposed to be in!

(The penguins bring in a soundless dome)

Me - Just put it over the blond haired guy with khaki pants.

(Dome gets put over Jeremy)

Me - Ok and now, bring me the bomb guy.

(The penguins bring in the bomb guy)

Penguin 1 (You decide who) - Okay, now, the best option is to RUN!

(The penguins leave)

Me - Get kissing then Candace!

Candace - *Groans*

Jeremy - Candace, Im warning you, kiss that dummy and I'll start dating Stacy!

*Candace leans in to kiss the dummy*

Jeremy - *voice is shrill* Candace!

*Candace kisses the dummy*

Candace - OMG what have I done!

Jeremy - You've broken us up, thats what. *Starts to walk off*

(The dummy head blows up, before it blows up completely)

Jeremy - Oh look, it hated your kiss so much, its head blew up.

Candace - *growls and throws dummy head at Jeremy*

Me - Ok now guys break it up, we've got a kid in the room.

Jeremy - Yeah, Candace is the kid. *Walks out*

(Candace runs after him)

Chloe - Kate... Cupcakez12 dare you to whip someone you hate the MOST! XD

Me - Oh yes! *Points at Isabella* Get here pinky!

Isabella - Ph-Phineas, what is she gonna do?

Phineas - I have no idea

(Isabella walks over nervously)

Me - *Repeatedly whips Isabella*

Isabella - Ow! Phineas! Ow! Help! ow! Me!

Chloe - Phineas can't get you out of this Izzy! *Holds whip near Phineas as a threat*

*Ferb starts karate chopping*

Ferb - YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!

(Ferb saves Phineas + Izzy)

Phineas - Woah, thanks bro!

Isabella - Thanks Ferb *Kisses on cheek*

Phineas - Hey!

Isabella - It was a thank you kiss, Phineas!

Ferb - Yeah, Phineas! ;P

(All three of them laugh)

Chloe - Ferb... Cupcakez12 dares you to kiss one of the cast that you love the most... but not Vanessa, Gretchen and Kate... o.o

Ferb - :D *Goes to Holly and kisses*

(Holly faints)

Me - Ok and we're doing the 3rd dare *if* they kiss

Chloe - Candace has to skydive! xD

(Scene change to outside where Candace is in an airplane on an airplane pad with no bungee cord or parachute*

Me - Ok, are you ready?

Candace - No! *Looks green* ooooh! :(

Me - Just JUMP!

*Candace Jumps*

Chloe - Keep falling, keep falling,keep falling!

(Loud splat is heard)

Me - Are you Ok?

Candace - Yeah *Turns green and pukes behind a tree* Okay maybe not :C

Me - *Wince* Dr. D and Perry... you two must *Dramatic pause*  
go on a ROMANTIC date with each other (Dramatic pause) and at the end of it, you two must kiss... with tongues (dun dun dun!)

(Scene change to 'lake of love' where Perry and Doof are looking into each others' eyes romantically )

Me (To Chloe) - are they faking it?

Chloe - I don't think so!

Me - Lawl

*Rosepetals fall*

Chloe - Wrong Prop Ferb! Keep it though!

(Dr D & Perry lean in and kiss with tongues)

*Five minutes later*

Perry - *gag* Ok please brush your teeth! *Pukes*

Me - Sorry Dragon! I'm no good at boy/boy! Forgive me?

Chloe - next, Ferb, you must dress like a punk star with pink hair, not just a wig... you must DYE your hair XD

Ferb - e_e I don't have to go naked do I?

Me - I wish! But there are kiddies reading this and there are little girls here (Chloe,Isabella,Maia etc) and we can't censor 'it' (you know what I mean right Ferb?) out, so no, you just stick your head over the shower.

Ferb - *Happy sigh*

Me - *Pushes in bathroom* lean over the shower then...

Ferb - *Leans over shower obediantly*

Me - *Starts showering Ferb's hair*

(Awkward silence)

Ferb - *Whine*

Me - Something wrong?

Ferb - No.. its nothing..

Me - Good. *Puts pink hair dye on Ferb's hair*

Ferb - Ahh! Oww! Get off get off!

Me - What?

Ferb - The hair dye, a blob went down my neck! it's _cold!_

Me - *Laugh* I'll wash it out

Ferb - thanks ^^

Me - Ok, we're done! Now I need to dry your hair, get you some punk clothes, you change , and ta da! Punk Ferb!

Ferb - *Nods*

*Starts drying hair*

Ferb - Im so gonna kill dragon when I see her!

Me - Aw, its not that bad! I mean, think about it, you coulda been naked! ^^

Ferb - *Shudder*

Me - I know right? That would have been stalkerish of me if you were naked & I showered you

Ferb - O_O yeah!

(More awkward silence)

Ferb - Umm..Kate?

Me - Yeah?

Ferb - Are you done?

Me - Nearly!

Ferb - Uhh,ok.. :(

(A few moments later)

Me - There you go! Now I need to get you some punk clothes and a guitar

(I walk out)

*3 seconds later i walk in*

Me - there you are. *Gives new clothes* But now you gotta get naked.

*Ferb changes*

Me - wow! lets go ask more questions & Dares.

Me - Okay, Punky rockstar Ferb in the house!

(Ferb walks in with hot pink ruffled hair, ripped black jeans and a ripped black skull t shirt, wristbands and a red guitar with a skull on it)

(Wolf wistle from audience)

Ferb - *Blush*

Me - Baljeet... you must go in a cage... and be repeatedly poked with poking sticks for the rest of the chapter :E) (like my monkey emote, everyone?)

*Baljeet goes in a huge cage*

Chloe :D *Poke*

Me - Phineas, re-marry Isabella

*Audience cheers*

Me - Ok, for the 3rd or 4th time we've got to get changed! Ferb, Baljeet, you stay as you are.

*Cast minus Chloe, Ferb and Baljeet walk off & Get changed*

(ten minutes later we all walk back in)

Random Person - Do you, Isabella Garcia Shapiro take Phineas Matthew Flynn to be your lawful wedded husband?

Isabella - I do!

Random girl person - Do you, Phineas Matthew Flynn take Isabella Garcia Shapiro to be your lawful wedded wife?

Phineas - I do!

Random Girl person - You may now kiss the bride

(Phineas cheers, hugs Isabella, then kisses)

Me - Aww! 3 Cheers for the once again married couple!

Audience - HIP HIP HOORAY!

Cast & Audience - HIP HIP HOORAY!

Cast, audience and readers - HIP HIP HOORAY!

Me - *Pokes Baljeet* Buford and Candace sword fight with Comment Person's chainsaws he or she have designed, they need to be tested out!

Candace - *Gulp*

Chloe - In 3, 2 , 1 ..GO!

Buford - RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAARGH! *Throws chainsaw toward Candace*

Candace - :¬ *Steps out the way* *Throws chainsaw towards Buford's eye*

*Buford Gasps and starts chasing Candace*

Candace - *Fake actressy voice* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Turns around and starts sword fighting the real way*

Buford - *Tries to keep up*

Candace - Take this you monster! *Jabs Buford with chainsaw*

Buford - RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH AGAIN! *Stabs Candace with Chainsaw making Her fall*

Chloe - *Catches Candace*

Candace - *Jumps up and Bashes Buford's head, making the power go down on both chainsaws*

Buford - Well, thats the end of that then.

Me - Doof, comment Person says: you try anything again, I personally do a driveby on you! Course, I will bring you back alive later...I have ways..

Dr D - *Goes pale*

Me - And Phineas, Comment Person says: Phineas plz send me a copy of the Beak armor blueprints, I think I can make a few changes...

Phineas - *Scratches back of neck* Urr...well...

Ferb - *Nods to Phineas*

Phineas - Umm..Ok I suppose..

Chloe - Phineas, you're not very convincing you know...

Me - *Sees package suddenly* Oh wow look! I got a paintball gun! from Comment Person! Whoooohoooo! Thanks so much! *Mails the beak armor blueprints to Comment Person* Here have these as a present to say thanks! :D

Phineas - Oh! You could have asked me!

Me - Gee, you're such a diva! Divas look at you and think 'wow, what a diva!'

Phineas - Yeah bu- *Gets a face full of green paint*

Me - Haha! Take that! *Starts firing willy nilly*

Phineas - OW! That hurt!

*Five minutes later*

Chloe - Lets check the results of the paintball blast off!

Phineas is covered in green paint waist up, pink paint waist down!  
Ferb's covered in purple paint all over, so now he just looks like a floating piece of green hair!  
Isabella has had a face full of blue paint! She looks a bit like my sis now!  
Candace is orange all over! Her hair has dissapeered!  
Jeremy is covered in green paint waist down!  
Vanessa is covered in red paint all over her butt!  
Perry is covered in lime green paint all over the back of him, yellow on the front!  
Buford is covered in grey spots all over, he managed to dodge some.  
Baljeet is covered in pink paint all over!  
And I,Chloe am covered in every colour there is! Every colour, everywhere!

Me - xD *Pokes Baljeet*

(Missymeghan3 walks in)

Missymeghan3 - Heya everyone!

All cast minus Chloe & Me - Hey

Missymeghan3- remember the dare I sent last chapter? For Phineas + Ferb?

All cast minus Chloe & Me - Yes!

Missymeghan3 - well , yes it does have to be a real date, or at least as real as it gets since you are cartoons.

Phineas + Ferb - Ok! *Goes out*

Me - (To Missymeghan3) This won't work out XD

Missymeghan3 - IKR? xD

(3 minutes later P + F walk back in with their dates, a random girl and Psychick7)

Me - I thought you had hotpink jellybean Ferb?

Ferb - Yeah but I can't find her.

Me - Ok! Ferb go on your date

Chloe - So how are we going to watch the dates?

Me - There'll be cameras in the place their going to. Then we can play them back.

(1 hour later)

Me - Did you enjoy the date?

Ferb - Yeah I loved it!

Chloe - Lets play back the video!

(Ferb and Psychick7 are in Chez Platypus, only it now has a dancefloor)

Ferb - Hey, wanna see my moves?

Psychick7 - Yeah!

Ferb - Ok! *Dances hiphop style on the dancefloor*

Psychick7 - Wow! Teach me those moves!

Ferb - *Laugh* Okay, come here!

(Ferb & Psychick7 dance)

**Ten minutes later**

Psychick7 - Wow that was fun!

Ferb - Yeah! Oh look, food's here.

(After they've eaten)

Psychick7 - Thanks for the night! *Kisses on cheek*

Ferb - Wait, Look! *points to limo* I got a limo to take you home

(They go home in the limo)

Chloe - Phineas go on your date!

Phineas - Okay! *Walks off*

(1 hour later)

Phineas - That was a cool date! Izzy will kill me though!

Me - Play the video!

(Video shows Phineas and Random girl on the beach)

Random girl - Is this all your beach Phineas?

Phineas - Yep! *Hands Coconut smoothie* Care to try it?

Random girl - *Sips* mm nice! *Drinks all* But Now I got now more.. :(

Phineas - You can share mine! C;

Random girl - *giggle* *Kisses on neck*

Phineas - *giggles*

(It gets dark)

Random girl - Wow look at all the stars!

(And they sit, enjoying eachothers company on the roof)

Izzy - Grrrrr..

Me - Wow that was long!

Chloe - IloveFerb has a new poll! Check it out!

Me - Bye!

Chloe - can I host a bit next week too big sis?

Me - *Faints as screen goes black*


	15. LOOKIE IM BACKBIG BAD AUTHOR NOTE

Hi guys! Welcome to the big bad authors note! How are you all? I've missed you all so much and I'm really sorry for not updating the story for the past year. In case you're wondering why I haven't updated this story then it's because:

1) The computer I had the chapter saved on burnt out and I haven't had enough time to finish, what with school and other fics.

2) I've had a major writers block.

All my stories I haven't finished will be deleted from my account and started at a later time when I decide to end this story.  
So have you seen the Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb film? I watched the end, lol I love it and hate it at the same time. *cough you should know why if you know me well enough cough*  
Don't worry I won't spoil anything. *giggles* and even if I do spoil things it would eventually make some of the characters get confused because they.. Oooh, spoilers ;)  
So I also want to clear a big thing up.

The character you all know as 'Me'/Kate is really the young one called Chloe. Chloe is me. The creator of the story, currently twelve years old. *jumps from a pair of stilts* I used them to be taller :D The one that you all know as Chloe is Kate. Who doesn't actually exist. Kate's like my alter ego, in a way.  
Sorry, that was bugging me so much. When I created this story back in Ferbruary last year (hee see what I did there?) I was an immature ten year old. And yeah.. Chloe and Kate eventually evolved their way into the story.

I've decided I need to get my rear end in gear and finish the next chapter that is gathering dust. But like I mentioned earlier, I've had a major writers block. I know that isn't a very good excuse, but it is the truth. So what I'm going to do some time before I go on holiday is make the chapter, but leave out some of the dares I got stuck on and such.  
Now I know what you're all thinking: She's a lazy bugger! And yes, when you chalk it down and see me in real life, I am indeed a lazy bugger. But it's pretty much the only way to shift my writer's block a few inches. Missing out on a few dares (and trust me on this) is not because I'm lazy, it's just because I'm still that little bit immature and I still am too much like a kid to sort of 'get' the dares and I get stuck.

So there will be less questions in the chapter coming up. But if your dare is missed out there's always the next chapter, though if it's a question that makes me go 'UH?' then uhhh.. Yeah well it'll have to magically disappear from the story ;)  
Okay so NO TRUTH OR DARE QUESTIONS YET. PLEASE AND THANKYOU.

Wow, I wrote a chapter of this story in non sketch form :D Buuuuuut I can't resist it :')

Me : Hey guys. Whatcha doing?

Isabella: *foams at the mouth*

Phineas: *face palm* Pleeeeeaaasssee don't start the 'Is the word Whatcha becoming a running gag in this chapter' thing again… please?  
*I now refer you to chapter four of this story.*

Me: *giggles* PERRY PEED ON THE COUCH! *dummy face*

Perry: Did not!

Me: Did too!

Perry: Did not!

Me: Did too!

Perry: Did not!  
Me: Did not.

Perry: Did too!

Me: HA! Gotcha :P

Perry: What? D: Nooo.. *embarrassed*

Me: and loads of people saw it. On youtube no less.

Perry: WHAT? *even more embarrassed*

Me: *giggles* Ha ha :P Ferb? 3

Ferb: Wha-

Me: *kisses him* mwaaaaaah! Yay! Ka'ching!

Ferb: Will you ever stop torturing me?

Me: No, it's fun.

Phineas: Why, what does she do?

Me: It started with a tutu, and some stage makeup too!

I took his Iphone and flushed it down the loo!

We took some evil photos 'n'

showed 'em to Vanessa

and now she loves that green haired dude

Even freaking lesser!

We made a lot of money,

But he can't have his share.

We locked him in the bedroom,

tied to his chair.

He got poisoned by his biggest fan

and shot in the butt

and guess what Chloe did to him?

She kicked him in the...

He turned into an American

And couldn't stop throwing up,

He threw up on my best T Shirt!

And in my coffee cup!

He got handcuffed to Chloe

And she was in glee..

Well that was all until Ferb..

…really had to pee!

We gave him a makeover

And we've drove him 'round the bend

But that is where our crazy adventures

Sadly had to end..

See, like my poem? I did all that stuff.

Phineas: Oh LOL sorry dude but LOL that was so funny.

Ferb: was not!

Me: was too! You go all cute and giggly when you get embarrassed and flustered, it's adorable :3

Ferb: a heh.. Heh heh..

Me: See? :D Right so that's the end of that.

Ferb: I AM SO GONNA GET YOU! *growls* THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU MAKE HAPPEN TO ME AND IT'S HORRIBLE! AND YOU STILL MAKE IT HAPPEN NOW! EVERY NIGHT! I HATE IT! *wails* I'm not a baby! Why does it have to happen to meeeee! I'm not four years old anymore! Muuuuuuuuuuuuum! Save meeeeeeeeee!

Me: *holds him off* Now, now. Shush, you'll scare the younger readers, and calm down will you, you're cute when it happens and it's like fetish fuel so give it a rest!  
Okay so now that's the end, bye! *grabs Ferb and runs off*

Ferb: *Squirms* Mum! Help, MUM! I'm GOING TO BE MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD PLEASE HELP ME MUM! D:

Me: Awww look crying for Mummy how cute. Tough shiz kid :P

OH AND JUST SO U ALL KNO. I AM GOING TO UPDATE THIS LONELY STORY SOMEDAY. AND I'VE GOT FERBELLA FICS COMING UP. PLEASE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, IF YOU SEE THEM AND HATE THEM SO MUCH YOU WOULD RATHER DIE IN A POT OF BOILING OIL AND STICK PINS INTO YOUR EYES (MWAHAHA SEE I'VE GOT A DEVILISH SIDE) THEN IGNORE THEM. OH, AND WELCOME TO THE INTERNET :[  
NOW I GOTTA GO WITH MA FERBY BAIIIII *Runs off with Ferb in her arms, giggling maniacally, leaving Phineas, Isabella and the rest of the gang confused. They follow for a few minutes before hearing crying and all run back into the hotel dormitory looking a little shocked.*


	16. This Chapter Is Sponsored By TV Tropes

Me: *ignoring everyone and is on the phone and Ferb is spying on me* So remember, we're going to get some makeup and make him over. He won't know that cause he'll be asleep.. but anyway we go to candyland, fight with him...then get revenge with makeup, you getting me? OH AND DON'T FORGET THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT! THEN HIS FRIENDS WIL BE NO MORE AND WE'LL HAVE HIM FOR OURSELVES! YAAAAAY!

Ferb: O.O Oh no, not again! Ferb don't want no makeup!

Me: Sorry bub, gotta go. REMEMBER THE MAKEUP! I'LL BE OVER TONIGHT! *turns off the phone and turns around* Ferb, where are you? Go away! Geez!

Ferb: You're a murderer! You're going to kill all of my friends and family and crushes and EVERYTHING! AND YOU'RE GOING TO HIDE IN MAKEUP AND I'LL KNOW IT'S YOU!

Me: Ferb, be real. I'm a twelve year old girl who has NO confidence and can't run fast enough to get away, and why the heck would I be a murderer I mean why would I kill you and everyone.. I love you all, you know that!

Ferb: I don't trust you...

Me: well look I've got *counts on fingers* at least five friends over today. I am not. going. to murder. you. or. Phineas. or anyone.

Ferb: but what about the makeup and the you know what's? are you and Aqua torturing me again?

Me: *quietly* Yes. *loudly* Shut up and start the questions.. geez motormouth.

Phineas: *giggles* Great to be back everyone! Better than being in Chloe's imagination all of the time. So first dare is.. wait how is this going again Chloe?

Chloe (ME!): *sighs* Look I've cut out some of the dares.. So just start with.. HER.

*Us from the future pop up*

Future!Chloe: Hi Chloe, it's me, Chloe! so a little later on in the show you're going to need this. *Puts down a marshmallow shooter* Don't ask questions, just use the shooter.

Ferb: *Grabs dare card and reads it out slyly* Phineas you have to knock Isabella out with this. *Brings in a giant mallet*

Phineas: *Holds it over Isabella* *Gulp* I.. I can't do this.

Ferb: *staring* I can't _let_ him do this.

Me: He _has_ to do this. *shoots a marshmallow at him with her marshmallow gun* hey pointy do it already!

*Phineas closes his eyes and whacks Isabella, knocking her out*

Ferb: *gulp.*

Me: R- right well that's over and OMG WE NEED TO GET RID OF THAT. GET HER OUT OF HERE!

*Everyone stares. Time is standing still*

Phineas: Why...?

Me: *superquick explainations* welllookthere'sthisguycomingoverandyeshe''tthinkhe  
'llthink  
Imurderedherandthenhe'llfreakoutandhe'  
.

Phineas: ooooooookay.. You're perfectly normal today aren't you? *sarcastic* *Walks over to Isabella and lifts her head up* *thinking* She looks cute like that.

Ferb: *sighs and picks Isabella's feet up* *thinking* Why do I get the feet? She does look cute sleeping though. Hehehe.

Me: We'll come back to Isabella's dares. Some of them.

Vanessa: Hey Chloe I just got another card!

Me: What does it say?

Vanessa: Dear ms host, which yaoi pairing do you hate the most and why?

Me: *hmm* Well I *suppose* yaoi is okay. But I only like fluffy stuff. I hate Perry x Doof and Monogram x Carl. Perry x Doof.. err.

*Cue TVTropes card above head reading 'INTERSPECIES ROMANCE!'*

*Cheesy annoying laugh track*

Me: Next dare?

Vanessa: Perry has to act like Candace for the whole chapter. Phineas has to act like my dad. *cringes*

*Perry goes into Teenage girl mode*

*Phineas goes into potential evil perv..we mean pharmacist mode*

Me: *thinking* This story should really be rated T. *rimshot*

Candace: I got another card! It says: Wait.. Isabella's still asleep. Okay so we'll start with.. Baljeet has to be transformed into a rabbit.

PhineDoof: Ooh, Ohh I can do this! Me and my inators can do this!

CanPerr.. PerrDace? CanPerDaceRy?: *eyeroll* What an idiot. Get ready for the blowingupping!

*Phinedoof pushes an inator in. It blows up before it can even get into the room*

Phinedoof: CURSE YOU... I DONT HAVE ANYONE TO CURSEEEEE!

Canperdacery: Meeeeeental. Vanessa, your dad's a nutjob. AND HE'S HERE OMG HE COULD KILL US OR SOMETHING. *scream*

Ferb: PHINEDOOF WON'T KILL US, DOOF WON'T KILL US CHLOE WILL D:

Me: *shoots a marshmallow at him in annoyance* *snappy voice* Fine! You know what Ferb? You really want to know who I invited over and what I was going to do with all the makeup?

Everyone: We all do.

Me: *rings a number on her phone* Hey badboy! Yeah I do know your name but you know what I said.. wait what you're on your way over? Yeah! That's great! *rings off; squeals*

*five minutes later doorbell rings*

Me: *runs to the door and throws it open* Hey Devon!

Devon: Hey. I managed to get some time off of filming The Last Straw to come here! Look who I brought. My little brother found them! *has baby Phineas and baby Ferb in his arms*

Everyone: *squeals and looks at the babies*

Baby Ferb: Sis! Yay! *jumps into my arms* *chews the marshmallow shooter*

Me: cootchie coo!

Devon: So why am I here?

Me: well let me explain. I was on the phone to my friend and we were going to meet you at the mall with our instruments to impress you! And we were going to bring makeup - you love eyeliner right?

Devon: Yeah.. but why would you want to impress me?

Candace: *suddenly screams* It's you! What's his face from the book that turned into a film!

Devon: Who are you thinking of? Rodrick Heffley by any chance?

Pretty much every girl: Yes! Yes we were!

Me: see and I wanted to get into the band. Loded Diper!

Devon: Meet me tomorrow.. I'll give you a drum lesson yeah? ;)

Me: Okay!

*He leaves*

PhineDoof: Gosh you girls and your stupid weird crushes.. He had a ratface!

Me: *shouts* DID NOT I LOVE HIM! D:

Baby Ferb: Don't argue Chloe :(

Me: awww.. Ok I won't. Next dare.

Baljeet: Hello.. the rabbiting?

Me: Ooh, let me do it! *Puts baby Ferb down* Go play for a moment lil' dude :D

*Magic author power Baljeetica Rabbitica*

*Baljeet is a rabbit. Twitch Twitch*

Me: *shoots a marshmallow at it*

CanPerDaceRy: Errr omg. Weirdest thing ever! Ew!

Baby Phineas and Baby Ferb: Rabbit yay! Bunny! *toddle over and start playing with Baljeet the bunny*

*Isabella slithers in*

Isabella: What did I miss?

Me: Oh just a cute dude and babies. Now you gotta do some dares. But first Phineas has to do a dare because it makes it more effective yeah? Oh and also, for a few minutes you need to drop out of the PhineDoof thing. *Drags Phineas off out of the room*

Me imitating a perfect version of OFTLOP's voice:

Phineas: (this is gonna be fun!) You have to re-divorce Isabella... FOREVER THIS TIME!... and you can't go on a date with her, kiss her, or ANYTHING else you wouldn't do to a any other of your friends. *evil grin* and if you refuse *pulls out flame thrower* I have my ways... and two more things then you have to go on a date with ME and I get to choose and we have to make out and Isabella can't know all this was a dare! (Wow longest... dare... ever)

Me: *walks back in with Phineas* Do your stuff Dorito.

Phineas: *walks over to Isabella.. trying to hide the sadness* Isabella.. I.. can't.. Isabella I di.. CAN'T DO THIS!

Me: *scorches top of Phineas's hair off but instead he ends up bald*

Baby Ferb, Baby Phineas, CanPerDaceRy and Me: LOL.

Canperdacery: Omg my bro is bald! Geez *giggle giggle* you're going to be in _sooooooo_ much trouble Phineas!

Baby Phineas: *proudly* _I_ not bald!

Candace: No, no you're not *aww*

Phineas: *shouts* FINE LOOK ISABELLA I DIVORCE YOU ALRIGHT?

*cue complete and utter silence from everyone. Isabella looks tearful. Ferb looks _really, REALLY_ peed off. The only sound is the marshmallow shooter shooting*

Me: Next dare is.. *Takes Isabella out of room*.. You need to slap Phineas.. but then pretend it was HER that you were meant to slap! *points at a certain miss OFTLOP*

Isabella: OH I can _SO_ do that. *stomps out of room.*

*Isabella slaps Phineas really hard on the back of his head*

Phineas: OW! What was that for?

Isabella: *Fake sickly sweet voice* Oh I'm sorry Phineas, did I hit you? I was meant to hit her! *points at a miss OFTLOP who appeared in the room* but I guess I missed. I have lousy aim huh?

Me: Okay Phineas, Ferb could you come with me for a moment? *walks them out of the room*

Me: Okay Phineas you know miss OFTLOP? Well you two have to go on a date and she gets to choose where you go and Isabella can't know about this at all okay? Ferb please don't set up the date cam either. Now off you go!

*They go. Me and Ferb stay in the secret room*

Oftlop: How about we watch a film? There's a cool one in right now.

Phineas: Sure! I'll watch anything!

Oftlop: Oh Phineas! You're so sweet!

TIMESKIIIIIIIIIIIP~

*The movie starts Phineas and Oftlop take their seats and nestle close to eachother.*  
After a hour of watching, they find themselves so close to eachother that if Phineas turned to face the girl, the tip of his pointy trangle nose was brushing her cheek. She turns to face him.

Oftlop: Phineas.. I..wanna..

She doesn't say another word and kisses him. The silhouette of the kids kissing is on the screen.

*the movie finishes*

Phineas: Well that was nice. You want some Icecream sandwiches before we head home? My treat!

ANOTHEEEEEEEEEER TIMESKIIIIIIIP~

*Phineas and Oftlop come back with icecream smeared around their faces*

Me and Ferb: *anime sweatdrop*

Me: Uh.. what were you doing? What's on your face?

Phineas: Ice cream! We had ice cream sandwiches!

Me: Okay now Phineas go back to being PhineDoof please. Next dare.. it's so gruesome.. Uh, anyone want to look after the little guys? *Points at Baby Phineas and Baby Ferb who are happily playing on Baby Ferb's Ipad*

Vanessa: I wanna look after Ferb please! *whispers to herself* Cutie!

Isabella: No I wanna look after Ferb!

Vanessa: No me!

Me: *shoots another marshmallow at them to get them to shut up* Ugh look. Vanessa, you're a teen, you know how to look after babies, Isabella, you don't. So work together. If one of them needs a diaper change, Vanessa sorts that out. If one of them needs a feed, Vanessa makes the milk and Isabella feeds them, capiche? Isabella can entertain them too.

Vanessa and Isabella: On it!

*They both leave cuddling baby Phineas and Ferb*

Me: Okay.. Now this is possibly one of the most gruesome dares ever. So be sure to keep hold of your lunch and/or be ready to run to the bathroom to throw up. Perry, you need to slit Dr Doofenshmirtz's throat, with a chainsaw. Don't go hacking his whole head off, for god's sake. I'll drop him off at the hospital later.

Perry: *Weak chatter* *slips on a translator bracelet* Do I really have to do this?

Voice from afar: Yes, yes you do.

Perry: But.. But.. I- I'm not cut out for things like that.. I'm not a murderer!

Me: You're not going to be murdering anyone, you'll be slitting a throat. And don't worry, he's not going anywhere. *Reveals that Doof is tied to the wall due to restraints*

Perry: *Takes off translator bracelet and chatters again as steps forward nervously wielding a chainsaw*

*FEW MINUTES OF A TIME SKIIIIIIIP*

Perry: *Turns on chainsaw and holds it to Doofenshmirtz's neck.*

STORY TIMEEEEEE~

As Perry held the chainsaw to Dr Doofenshmirtz's neck, the 48 year old said nothing. Perhaps this was what he wanted - perhaps he hated his life, wanted to go. No, that was wrong. He loved his family, loved Perry (in a friend way) and he couldn't leave Vanessa alone now. Perry chattered weakly and sadly almost as if he didn't want to do the deed he was about to do but he did it anyway. The chansaw plunged through layer after layer of the German doctor's skin, spattering Perry's teal fur crimson with blood. The doctor's outfit was beginning to get spattered with blood too, as if he was a canvas able to be painted on. The doctor's eyes were closed and he was shaking a little; why he was nobody knew. As Perry guided the chainsaw, hunks of flesh got caught inside the metal and began flying behind him toward Phineas and Ferb. The tiny platypus finally stopped when he saw a flash of beigey white bone bleached with salmon pink looking blood. He turned the chainsaw off and stepped back a few steps as he stared at the deep, deep gash he had created inside the doctor's neck. It refused to stop gushing blood and the blood that was dotted around the collar of the doctor's shirt and neck was drying already, in a shade of a brown crimson.

Me: Good huh? *Polishes nails* I'm a good narrator huh?

Perry: *Takes a few wobbly steps toward Phineas and Ferb before his eyes widen. Turns around and makes a quick detour toward the bathroom*

Me: Oh god.

*Perry starts to throw up inside the sink*

Me: *wince* Just let it out Perry.. *slowly looks at the body* I can't leave him like that.. *wince*

Magic author powers! Doofenshmirtzica Healica! *shoots marshmallows*

*Doofenshmirtz comes back to life*

Me: *walks into the bathroom to find Perry (just about) leaning over the sink and crying a little at the same time* It's okay Perry, he's fine now.. are you okay?

Perry: *wipes his beak with a towel.* *nod*

(Me and Perry walk back)

Ferb: *shudders* glad that's over.. Next dare.. Hmm.. .Oh look Dragonaqua is daring us next. I pick.. hmm.. Okay so now the card reads: '

ALL OF YOU must bungee jump off a cliff. Now, one of these cords is weak, so bungeeing with this could have you plummet to your near death.'

YET ANOTHER TIMEEEEESKIP~

*The whole cast, bar the babies (who are napping) are on top of a cliff tied to a bungee rope. Including Baljeet the bunny*

Me: on three, two one!

*Most of the cast jump and land safely. Me and Ferb are left on top of the cliff*

*I go to shoot Ferb with my marshmallow gun.. but:*

Ferb: *pushes me off*

*I plummet to my death*

Me: *SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM*

Ferb: Uh oh..

MORE TIMESKIPS

(At the hospital, I'm lying on a bed)

Ferb: *frantic* Come on, wake up! Use your author powers and heal yourself for me! Please! I'm sorry, I'll let you do all those things to me! Please! Wake up for god's sake!

Doctor: The chances of her surviving at the moment are low.

Ferb: *still frantic* She'll wake up! I know her! We all know her and we know she will wake up!

*Mr Devon walks in*

Devon: How's she doing? I came here as fast as I could.

*The police walk in*

Police: Ferb, Dragonaqua, you're both under arrest on suspicion that you both took part in trying to kill this poor girl.

*They get lead off*

Phineas: What are we going to do?

Vanessa: She needs a shock. She's a mad (in a good way) little girl who'll do anything to get her way. She's awake right now and she'll only prove it when she sees what she wants to see, in other words she either wanted Ferb and Isabella to get some tonsil tennis going on, or to be kissed by Ferb himself.

Isabella: But Ferb isn't here! Unless...

Phineas: Hey didn't Chloe say she loved Devon here? *smirks*

Devon: If it'll make her happy.. *sighs, walks over to me and kisses on the cheek*

Me: *eyes slowly open* D-Devon? Where's Ferb! Where's Aqua!

Vanessa: Relax, they'll be back!

Phineas: Speaking of them coming back.. *Nods toward the door. Ferb and Aqua walk in*

Aqua: We got off.

Ferb: Chloe! You're okay! *glomp*

EVEN MORE TIMESKIPS

Me: Well I'm okay now, Ferb and Aqua managed to get off, and things are going good with Devon aka The Guy Of My Dreams.

Ferb: ..you mean the Guy *IN* Your Dreams.

Me: Shut up potential murderer. *shoots a marshmallow at him; it sticks to his arm* Next dare please!

Doofenshmirtz: (Says dramatically, complete with pauses)

ALL OF YOU MUST SHOW THE READERS YOUR BABY PICTURES!

*Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Perry, Me, Pelly, Baljeet, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa hold pictures up*

There's Phineas, who's in a diaper and giggling (and drooling) as he takes his first steps.  
There's Ferb who is in a young woman's arms. He's wrapped in a snow white blanket having just been born and looking out at the camera with scared blue eyes.  
There's Isabella, and in her picture she can't be much older than seven months. She's sitting on her diapered butt in the garden and going crosseyed as she looks at a butterfly resting on her nose.  
Then there's Candace. In this photo, she's being given a tiny eskimo kiss by someone.. It's a man! Her father. She's just been born too.  
There's Perry, who's curled up with all of his brothers and sisters and mom too. He's lying curled up on her back, fast asleep, his tail brushing one of the other platypi's head.  
Then there's me. I'm barely near six months old and in my Mum's arms. It's christmas time; there's a present in front of me which I seem interested in. I'm crosseyed, and my mouth is in an 'o' shape.  
There's Pelly, who looks like a pink cottonball. Her photo has her looking cute as she has her beak pressed on the camera lens.  
There's Baljeet who is sitting on the floor in just a diaper. He's got an alphabet block in his mouth and is sucking it as if it were a sweet.  
Doofenshmirtz is still wrapped in a baby blanket and is lying on a giant teddybear as he drifts off to sleep, drooling a little.  
Vanessa is a little older and in her highchair. She has food all over her - in her hair, around her cheeks, everywhere, but she's smiling cheekily.

Me: There's more kids, but at the moment I'm lazy. Next dare please?

Stacy: Hi, just popped in and got this! It says IloveFerb and Ferb and Phineas and Isabella have to double date!

Me: Okay, thanks. *Watching Phineas do a victory dance and looking a bit scared* ISABELLA WHERE ARE YOU!

*Isabella walks in with a sleeping Baby Phineas resting his head on her shoulder*

Isabella: Sorry Chloe. I only just got him to go to sleep.

Me: Well.. you gotta double date now. You, Phineas, me and Ferb.

Phineas and Isabella: YES!

Me and Ferb: NOOOOOOOO!

Ferb: NOOOOOOOOO-wait you said no?

Me: Yes, yes I did *wipes nails* I got 3 Devon 3 I don't need you.

Ferb: That- that hurts.

Me: Oh shut up. When I liked you, you hated me, when I don't like you, you like me. Now come on, we're dating. Set up the datecam. And somebody keep an eye on the babies please.

TIMESKIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Me: So where should we go to?

Ferb: IDK

Phineas: IDK

Isabella: Ugh. The boys are hopeless with date spots :\ I know where we'll go. There's a nice milkshake bar down by the beach on the front. We'll go there, have milkshakes and have fun on the beach afterwards.

Me: Sounds like a plan. Hey.. where's Ferb?

Isabella: Phineas has gone too!

*Phineas and Ferb vrooooooooom up on motorbikes*

Phineas and Ferb: Hop on ;)

*vrooooooooom*

Me: Wow. Nice place.

Ferb: Yeah. Hey so Chloe what do you want? I'll pay for it.

Me: Ahaha.. Well okay give me a vanilla and caramel blizey mixey milkshake.

Ferb: Okay. We'll share.

Phineas: *shrugs* What would you like.. _m'lady?_

Isabella: *giggles* Can I have the strawberry and mango one please?

Phineas: Sure.

Me and Ferb: *noses touching; slurping the milkshakey goodness o3o*

Me: *kisses Ferb on the nose* *giggle*

Ferb: *Splutters* *goes red*

Phineas and Isabella: *drinking their milkshake*

Isabella: O.. Oh Phineas you got a little.. milk moustache there. Let me get that. *Kisses him*

Phineas: *giggles* I think that's the best way to get a milk moustache off.

Isabella: Yeah me too 3

Ferb: Come on.. let's go outside. *smiles*

*timeskip again* *we're all outside on the beach*

Me: So.. what we're you going to show me, Ferb? *flutters her eyelashes and giggles*

Ferb: I could help you look for constellations..?

Me: Sure. *smiles* Oh, oh look, a shooting star!

Ferb: Make a wish!

Me: *wishing*

Phineas: *cuddled up with Isabella* Isabella I have something to say to you..

Isabella: Yes Phineas?

Phineas: *snuggles closer so he is whispering into her ear* Je t'aime ma ch

érie~

Isabella: *smiles*

*poof we come back*

Me: That went better than I thought. =D

Isabella: He said it! Je t'aime ma ch

érie! *sighs happily*

Ferb: ...

Me: Next dare?

Isabella: Darkspinesonic759 says..

*Darkspinesonic comes up on a video monitor*

DS759: I dare you to hate Ferbella FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

Me: Wha. wha.. *dies*

Ferb: *poke poke poke* She's dead. Nice.

Phineas: *gulp* *flashback*

FLASHBAAAAAAACK

Phineas: Why do you like Ferbella? Why can't you be happy for me and Izzy?

Me: I am happy for you both. You're so sweet. But I'm serious, I can't live without Ferbella.

Phineas: Lame excuse :\

Me: I'm serious. Go on, say it. Say.. Oh I don't know. Ferbella is nonexistent or something. I'll die.

Phineas: ...

END FLASHBAAAAACK

CanPerDaceRy: Omg. This girl is, like, so weird, like.

Phinedoof: This girl is like, so dead, like.

Ferb: We can carry on without her. Next dare.

Irving: I dare Kate to bring the Penguins in PERMANENTLY, along with all the other charecters. To know them, go on youtube to watch a few episodes. If you fnd Otter Gone Wild, lemme know, I've been dying to see it! Now, we can dare any and all penguin characters. Oh, be sure to watch Blowhole's Revenge! Cuz, he has to be one of the charecters. I now dare Skipper and Perry to fight. I also dare Blowhole to GET A LIFE! Oh, and Marlene must kiss Skipper, on the beak, tongue kiss, and it must be for 82 HOURS! See ya next time!

Ferb: You sure you got the right show there? It's uh.. Phineas and Ferb's question show.. Not the penguins of madagascar. Sorry. we don't roll like that. I'm sure Kate *coughcough* Chloe can do cameos and stuff but.. Nehh sorry D:

Phineas: Next is: Oh great she has to come back to life. Ferb, get the wake up needle.

Me: OH GOD DID SOMEONE SAY NEEDLE IT'S OKAY I'M AWAKE JUST DON'T HURT ME WITH THAT! :'( *panicking*

Ferb: *Pokes the needle toward me*

Me: *screams and runs away crying* MUMMY HELP ME D: WAAAAAAAAAH!

Ferb: Pfft, what a baby.

*Candace takes the needle*

Candace: *goes to poke it into Ferb's arm*

Ferb: Nyeeeh! *runs* I'M COMING WITH YOU CHLOE!

Candace: Pfft what a baby *teasing*

Ferb: Oh shush. Chloe's back, now lets do the next dare.

Isabella: Okay so ms host you gotta substitute your whip for a marshmallow shooter! For teh whole chappie! WOO! GO MARSH MALLOWS!

Ferb: For the whole chapter? But we're nearing the end of it now :\

Me: *sighs and takes marshmallow shooter* TIMESKIIIIIIIIIP!

*a few minutes later*

Me: The deed is done. Readers, I now advise you to press the ctrl button and the letter 'f', and type in 'Future!Chloe'  
You'll get it now. Next dare:

Ferb: Everyone gets a cool weapon. (flamethrower, sword, gun, etc.) Bring in Justin Beiber. Everyone gets to beat up JB! :D YAY JB DIE! I wanna help beat up JB too so can I be on the show please! Just for my dares!

Me: Okay, for one time only, everyone welcome in JUSTIN BIEBER!

*Justin Bieber walks in*

Me: IF I WERE A BOOOOOOOOOOOOOY.. .Oh *cough* sorry. Hi Justine-I mean Justin it's nice you could come on the show. Now you just need to stick around for a while as we wait for our other special guest to come in.

Phineas: Hi Justin!

Justin: *laughs* Oh Hey Phineas. Whatcha doing? *Is a perfect Isabella imitator* You're a cute little guy aren't ya?

Ferb: *Laughs nervously and pulls Phineas and me out of the room frantically*

Ferb: *hisses* Chloe, we need to do something! Justin Bieber wants to go off with my brother!

Me: Um, no. *Points and JB is kissing Isabella's cheek*

Phineas: *seethingly mad*

Me: Come on CBP.. come on! *shoots a marshmallow at Isabella*

*Isabella turns around. I point at Phineas*

Phineas: *jumping up and down and shouting, his face going red with anger* YOU ARE A TRAITOR ISABELLA!

*CoolioBubblePerson14 walks in*

Me: Yaaaay you're here. Now come on lets go and I think Phineas _really really _wants to lay into Justin (ew the wrongness) at the moment.

*We walk out*

Me: *sickly sweet* Okay Justin all you need to do for us at the moment is lie down

*Justin does so.*

Me:One, Phineas stop slipping out of your Phinedoof guise and pull on the switch over there.

*Phineas grins deliciously and pulls the lever. Restraints snap down into place on JB's waist, hands, and feet.*

Justin: Guys is this saf-

Me: NOW GUYS DO IT NOW!

*A few of the cast are holding various instruments of torture. Baby Ferb is throwing building blocks.*

Me: AND GO GO GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*The whole cast bar Candace and Isabella are throwing stuff. Phineas has a flamethrower torching JB's hair and face, Ferb has a bomb shoved down JB's pants, Baby Ferb is throwing his building blocks, I'm cutting his legs up with a sword, Buford is hitting him with a cannonball. (JB is screaming in delicious pain :D )  
Phineas is crouching near JB's head with a gun. He's hissing to the seventeen year old.*

Phineas: You never - _ever _- go near my girlfriend. Don't do anything, don't talk to her, kiss her or anything.

*The rest of the cast are still beating JB up as Candace and Isabella watch through their fingers CoolioBubblePerson14 has a an axe and is brutally beating JB's leg.  
Finally when everyone is done, JB is bleeding heavily from multiple wounds in his body and sobbing. There's only one thing left to do now. Ferb stands at JB's feet with a gun and Phineas at his head. They both pull the trigger back and..  
Shoot. He's dead.*

Me: WOOOOOOOOO! LOL. Now lets clean up, get rid of the body and carry on with the show! Oh wait. *shoots a marshmallow at JB. It lands in one of his wounds and melts leaving the blood glazed with a sticky pink residue*

*TIMESKIP!*

Me: Well that was fun. Next dare?

Isabella: Tri-Head says: I

have a dare for Phineas call this number 875-427-1237 ask for Dan Povenmire and ask him if he ever made a cartoon called Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas: *shrug* Ok. *Takes out his mobile phone and dials*

Dan Povenmire: Hello..?

Phineas: Hello.. who is this?

Dan: This is Dan Povenmire. Is there anything you want me for?

Phineas: Yes, yes there is. Sorry. But did you ever make a show called.. Phineas and Ferb?

Dan: Yes, yes I did. Who's calling?

Phineas: This is.. Phineas Flynn speaking.

Dan: Well okay Phin.. wait did you say Phineas?

Phineas: Yes.

Dan: Do you have any brothers or sisters?

Phineas: ..Yes. My sister is Candace.. Candace Flynn. My brother is Ferb. Ferb Fletcher.

Dan: *le thud on the end of le line*

Phineas: ..I think he fainted.

Dan: No.. No I'm okay. Tell me Phineas.. do you have a cruuuuuuush on anyone?

Phineas: Uh.. uh.. maybe..? well.. okay.. yes.. Her name's Isabella. Isabella..Garcia Shapiro.

*le thud on le end of le line*

*Jeff Swampy Marsh comes to the phone*

Jeff: Hi.. I'm sorry we can't talk any longer. Dan seems to have fainted and we both need to work on another episode of Phineas and Ferb. Bye!

Phineas: *rings off* Woah. He fainted twice.

Me: LOL. Next dare?

Stacy: Spongey444 says 'I want Candace and Phineas to realize incest is wrong..and they should be slapped and hit by a pure inator to make them pure again.'

Phineas: Oh no no nooo.. I would never date my sister. It was for a few dares. But if you insist.

*A pure inator comes in. It fires itself up. An arm comes out of it which hits first Phineas then Candace full force in the face.*

Phineas: Ow! That hurt!

Candace: *groan*

* Then, the arm slowly retreats back and the machine fires itself up again. It beeps and a lazer comes out of it, first hitting Phineas, then Candace.*

Phineas: *silence* *groan*

Candace: *in pain*

Me: meh they'll be okay. Next dare?

Candace: Oh god. I think you're gonna like this Chloe.

Me: WHATWHATWHAT

*Candace hands over the card*

Me: YESSSS. Okay so guys we got another guest in on the show now. Please welcome in my friend, AGENTWILL63..!

*le Agentwill63 walks in*

Agentwill: Hello.

Me: Hi. So YOU ARE A FERBELLA SHIPPER ASDFGHJFDJSSS.

Agentwill: YES. YES I AM.

Me: Hurr. So you got dares and stuff. First one issssssss..

Vanessa: Ferb.. you gotta french kiss Isabella.

Ferb: O.O;

Me: Come on do it *hurr*

*Ferb takes a hold of Isabella. At first they're just hugging but they start to kiss. Ferb's tongue is fighting for dominance with Isabella's tongue and Isabella is fighting back for dominance too. ...and they both look as if they're loving it. *

(after a few minutes they break off slowly)

Me: *smiling* You loved that. Admit it. You loved that.

Ferb: Yeah. I loved that. Whew.

Isabella: *nervous giggles*

Me: Okay now Ferb.. you gotta shot a shotgun. You badass person :L

Ferb: *hurr* *Takes the shotgun and a pair of sunglasses while he's at it. Puts the sunglasses on*

*Ferb pulls back the trigger and shoots the shotgun, smirking evilly. *

* A crack is heard and then le bullet is sailing through the air before hitting the wall and falls centimetres from me*

Ferb: *smirks. Blows the gun* (You know that thing where people blow the gun after doing it? Yeah that xD)

Me: *Speechless*

Ferb. *puts head back* AWWWWWW - YEAAAAHHHH.

Agentwill: Yep. This boy is badass.

Me: And so the third dare was to make Ferb and Perry gangsta, but I got stuck on that one. Sorry.

Agentwill: ..*shrug* Ok. I gotta go. See ya! *He leaves*

Me: Next bunch of dares?

Candace: *looks at them* I.. I think that's it.

Me: But.. Comment Person..

Ferb: I know what happened. Chloe hasn't been on Fanfiction. Net for a while now. While she has been away fangirling over who knows what, FF made some screwy updates to their Private Message system - in which CP was sending his reviews - and now all old messages have gone from the system. Since Chloe has slowly, oh so very slowly been coming back to FF.N, she has no idea where to find those old, cringey conversations she used to have with CP and also Dragonaqua and therefore has no idea what those dares and truths were or how to retrieve them back so that means this is the end.

Me: Thank you guys. See you next chapter! Kisses *mwah*


End file.
